Sentimientos Extremos
by HikariNoAnkoku
Summary: Tsunade le dijo a Sakura y Naruto que se tomaran una bebida, para ver a quien le afectaba (si a un hombre o a una mujer) y hacerle un favor a Sakura. Pero ese favor le traera a Naruto y a Sakura muchos problemas (pero más a Sakura), gracias a unos "ligeros" cambios por parte del chico ninja. ADVERTENCIA: ¡Los personajes pueden ser OOC! ¡A.U!
1. El gran cambio de Naruto

**Advertencia:**

**· ¡AU! – **Universo Alterno, es decir, que los sucesos (y/o lugares) no van a ser iguales como en el Manga y/o Anime.

**· ¡Los personajes pueden ser OOC! – **Out Of Character, en otras palabras, esto significa que los personajes no se comportan como lo hacen normalmente, pero en mi caso es un PUEDE SER. Eso no significa que veremos a una Sakura inocente y demasiado tierna, ni que veremos a un Sasuke afeminado, sino que veremos a una Sakura que puede comportarse agresiva por las tonterías de Naruto, pero poco a poco puede ir cambiando o que al principio veremos a una muy poco cambiada Sakura y puede ser que no se note mucho la diferencia.

**· Parejas - **Obviamente esto será NaruSaku porque esto es de género Romance xD, así que si no les agrada la pareja les recomiendo que busquen algún otro fanfic. :-)

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013 - #2:** Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

**¡Disfrútenlo :D!**

* * *

Capítulo #1: El gran cambio de Naruto

Oficina de la Hokage... 11:00 am... Sábado

—¿Tsunade-sama nos llamó? —preguntó Sakura, una chica de 16 años y a su lado estaba Naruto, un chico también de 16 años.

—Sí, quiero que los dos me hagan un favor —dijo Tsunade mientras miraba al chico rubio con una cara de sueño extremo, por ser muy temprano para él y solamente eran las once de la mañana.

—Quiero que los dos beban un vaso de estos —ella dijo mostrando dos vasos de cristal (no muy grandes) que contenían un líquido de color azul marino. Y rápidamente el casi dormido de Naruto se sorprendió y con curiosidad preguntó rápidamente.

—¿Qué es eso Tsunade-Baachan? —Naruto dijo con una voz un poco ronca porque apenas hablaba.

—¿Acaso no sabes? —Tsunade le dijo—. Es una bebida, ¿no ves?

—No, sí, pero… —Naruto dijo con sueño.

—¡Naruto, ya mejor no preguntes! —Sakura dijo interrumpiendo al chico rubio—. ¡Tsunade-sama es la Hokage y debemos hacer lo que nos pide!

—Pero... —suspiró Naruto—. Está bien Sakura-chan.

—Bueno, ya beban —Tsunade dijo algo impaciente y luego, Sakura y Naruto, agarraron los vasos y los bebieron rápidamente.

—_Ser una Ninja Médico y tener acceso a muchos tipos de bebidas para curaciones tiene sus ventajas —pensó Tsunade intentando no hacer una sonrisa malvada—. …Inclusive podemos experimentar para diferentes resultados..._

Cuando ya habían terminado la bebida que había hecho Tsunade, Naruto se sentía demasiado raro, se sentía muy deprimido, algo muy extraño que pasara porque nadie se puede poner deprimido sin razón aparente. Y por otro lado, Sakura se mostraba de lo más normal.

—_¿Por qué me siento tan triste? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de llorar y llorar como un completo bebé? Yo no soy así, ¿qué me pasa?—. Naruto pensó con una mirada fija al suelo._

—Listo Tsunade-sama —Sakura dijo y dejó el vaso en el escrito. Y después volteó a ver a su compañero porque no había dicho nada, solamente se quedaba mirando al suelo, muy pensativo.

—¿Naruto?

—_¿Por qué nadie me quiere por más que me esfuerzo? ¿Por qué todos me odian por tener al Kyubi en mi interior? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡El Kyubi fue quien lo hizo! —pensó Naruto, sin saber por qué habían empezados esos pensamientos negativos—. ¿Por qué por más que intento contentar a Sakura-chan termino golpeado o algo así? Debería de rendirme y enfocarme en otras cosas... no vale la pena..._

—¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? —preguntó Sakura más preocupada por su compañero—. ¿Qué es lo que nos dio?

Naruto ya no aguantaba en llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta muy exagerado. Nunca se había sentido tan devastado, era como si por todo lo que sufrió a través de los años se estuviera manifestando de forma espontánea y drástica.

Él tenía la mirada abajo mientras continuaba sintiéndose igual. No quería hacer una estúpida escena dramática, así que decidió dejar su vaso en la mesa para intentar disimular que se sentía mal (aunque eso no servía de nada, para nada) y distraerse tan siquiera un poco, pero desgraciadamente comenzaron a salir las lágrimas retenidas en su interior desde hace muchos años atrás. Mejor dicho, comenzaron a salir lágrimas que estaba evitando hace unos cuantos segundos, pero se formaban por todos esos problemas que había tenido. Y para mala suerte del chico, Sakura había notado esas lágrimas, lo cual era muy malo para él porque no quería que lo viera muy débil, ni Tsunade, pero ella era la que estaba enfrente de él, así que en realidad no contaba mucho que lo viera.

—¿Naruto? —dijo Sakura intentando sacar alguna palabra del ninja—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—_Debo salir de aquí... no debo de dejar que me sigan mirando —pensó Naruto asustado y secándose las lágrimas con la mayor rapidez posible. _

Luego, Naruto salió de la oficina del Hokage corriendo y azotando la puerta principal.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura moviéndose un poco para seguirlo, pero Tsunade la detuvo.

—No, Sakura... detente —Tsunade dijo tranquila, pero en el interior estaba feliz por su gran triunfo.

—Tsunade-sama, no es por ofenderla, ¿¡pero qué le hizo a Naruto!? ¡Él no estaba así hasta que tomó esa cosa azul! —Sakura dijo espantada—. ¡Tsunade-sama dígame!

—¡Tranquilízate Sakura! —dijo casi gritando la mujer—. Él está bien, sólo es temporal.

—¿Temporal? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, es temporal... además te estoy haciendo un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Sí —dio un suspiro—. ¿Acaso no entiendes?

—No, es por eso que le pregunto —Sakura dijo un poco desesperada y dejando de ser amable con Tsunade.

—Bueno, iré directo al "grano" —dijo Tsunade seriamente—. Yo hice que se tomaran esas bebidas para que solamente durara 3 días un efecto para alterar los sentimientos. Un sentimiento sería durante un día, otro sentimiento distinto en otro y así. El único problema que había, era que no sabía a quién iba a afectar, si a un hombre o a una mujer. De todas formas desde un principio tenía planeado darle a ti y a Naruto esta bebida porque creo que a ti te gusta Naruto, sólo que no te das cuenta o no lo aceptas.

—¡Tsunade-sama eso es mentira!

—Cree lo que tú quieras, lo único que tengo que decirte es que tienes una misión —Tsunade dijo al parecer cambiando de tema.

—¿Cuál es la misión? —dijo Sakura más confundida de lo que debería de estar.

—Quiero que durante los 3 días que afecta la bebida, obviamente contando este como el primer día —añadió la Quinta Hokage —. Quiero que le ayudes a controlar sus sentimientos.

Sakura suspiró y dijo: — Sí, Tsunade-sama —.

Dicho esto, Sakura dio media vuelta y se retiró de aquella oficina.

—_Aun así no entiendo porque era necesario hacer una bebida para demostrar que a mí me gusta Naruto, aunque ni me guste—pensó Sakura rodando los ojos—. Creo que Tsunade-sama había bebido mucho sake antes de tener esa "grandísima" idea._

* * *

** ¡Qué tengan un lindo día (noche o tarde, es la misma xD)**


	2. Sakura por fin entiende

**Dedicado a: **Todas esas personas que están leyendo xD

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013 - #2: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo #2: Sakura por fin entiende

Sábado... 11:15 am

Sakura estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, todo estaba muy tranquilo y sin problemas, ocasionando que todas las personas de la Villa estuvieran muy felices, pero no había rastro de su compañero rubio.

Después de unos minutos, vio a lo lejos a su otro compañero caminando como cualquier persona normal y lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la chica fue preguntarle si había visto a aquel chico de ojos azules.

—¡Sai! —gritó Sakura mientras se acercaba más rápido al chico pálido.

—Hola Sakura —Sai dijo con su típico tono muy calmado y algo monótono.

—¿No has visto a Naruto? —preguntó la chica de cabello rosado.

—Sí, lo vi triste y le pregunté qué le pasaba, pero me dijo que me alejara y después vi que se fue hacia haya —dijo sin emoción y apuntando hacia el camino que dirigía a la Academia.

—Muchas gracias Sai, nos vemos —Sakura le dijo y luego se echó a correr hacia donde había señalado Sai.

—Nos vemos —Sai respondió, pero sin que Sakura pudiera escuchar, ya que ella había comenzado a correr antes de tiempo.

Mientras Sakura corría por aquel camino, se acordaba de muchas cosas bellas y chistosas de su niñez, hasta le hacía recordar muchas peleas que tenía con Ino cuando competían por el "amor" de aquel chico de cabello negro, habilidoso y algo solitario, Sasuke Uchiha. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, ya hasta dudaba si realmente amaba a Sasuke en ese entonces, parecía más como una simple competencia de "amienemigas" (amigas-enemigas) para saber quién era mejor en las cosas.

Ya que había llegado, se detuvo y miró a Naruto sentado en un columpio. Luego él miró hacia atrás para ver quién estaba (porque había escuchado que alguien se acercaba) y para su sorpresa, la persona que estaba era su amiga, Sakura Haruno.

Ella se sorprendió mucho al verlo, él estaba sufriendo mucho, lo que provocó que ella no se moviera del sitio en el que estaba y sólo se quedó mirando a Naruto mientras ella lo miraba llorar.

Siguieron los dos mirándose por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Naruto se volteó como si nunca la hubiera visto.

—_Qué nervios —pensó Sakura—. Está demasiado triste. A ver que le puedo decir._

Sakura, ya decidida a hacer algo, comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto, algo lenta por estar nerviosa ya que no sabía que decirle a su compañero. Es que simplemente ella no era muy buena en ese tipo de asuntos.

—Naruto —dijo Sakura detrás de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto escuchó la voz de Sakura, él la miró de nuevo muy sorprendido por lo que sucedía, no podía creer que de todas personas conocidas, fuera Sakura la que llegara a consolarlo. Lo más creíble sería que Iruka o Jiraya llegaran para consolarlo, hasta se la creería de Tsunade, pero nunca Sakura.

Sakura, pensando muy bien que era lo primero que iba a decir, suspiró para poder relajarse un poco.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Sakura preguntó nerviosa.

—Por todas las cosas malas que me han pasado. —Naruto le contestó con un tono ronco y con tono más bajo de lo normal. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, aun llorando.

Un silencio incómodo entre los dos compañeros se presentó. Parecía eterno para los dos, hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió hablar para romper ese horrendo silencio.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Sakura dijo nerviosa.

Ante esto Naruto limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, respiró hondo y la miró de nuevo para poder hablar bien.

—S-sí, es que... No sé por dónde empezar 'ttebayo.

—Bueno, que tal si empiezas con lo que más te preocupa en estos momentos —dijo Sakura ya tomando más confianza.

—Lo que más me preocupa es que las personas, por más que me esfuerce, siempre me ignoran o me odian por algo que no soy. Odio que crean que soy Kyūbi, el que destruyó a la aldea hace 16 años, y que también mató a muchas personas. ¡Dattebayo! —Naruto dijo intentando calmarse.

—Naruto —suspiró Sakura—, yo no pienso eso. Tú eres una persona como todos los demás y no eres un demonio, ni mucho menos el Kyūbi. Tú no tienes la culpa de que te sellaran a ese demonio en tu interior.

—Sí, pero… tú no sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar… todos los engaños, los insultos, inclusive de ti, y ahora me dices algo como eso. No tiene sentido.

—Aunque en el pasado te haya tratado mal, bueno, todavía sigo siendo así, pero debes de saber que aun así eres mi compañero y amigo, y te quiero mucho... Perdóname Naruto... Y si hay otra cosa que te pone triste, no te preocupes, ahora es el mejor momento para decirlo.

—Gra-gracias Sakura-chan —dijo con unas nuevas lágrimas en su rostro—. Pero mejor no te cuento, o si no estaré peor y ya no quiero llorar por las mismas cosas que ya han pasado. No vale la pena lamentarse más.

—Está bien Naruto como quieras, pero quiero que vengas conmigo. —dijo Sakura tomándole de la mano.

—¿A dónde Sakura-chan?

—Ya no quiero que llores, trataré de distraerte tanto como pueda —Sakura dijo con una sonrisa muy honesta, mirándolo a los ojos. Y él simplemente se levantó del columpio y sonrió un poco.

Konoha... 11:30 am

Sakura y Naruto sin tener un rumbo fijo, se comenzaron a dirigir hacia el puesto de Ramen, para poder comer algo, solamente para pasar el tiempo los dos juntos y para que no llorase Naruto una vez más. Pero una chica rubia y de cabello muy largo los interrumpió de su caminata, muy conmovida y sorprendida por lo que veía.

—¡Sakura! —Ino dijo con un tono muy peculiar de **carrilla*** y se acercó a los dos compañeros que no parecían tan compañeros por cómo estaban en ese momento.

—Hola, Ino —dijo Sakura sorprendida por tan repentina aparición de la chica rubia—. ¿Qué pa...?

—No sabía que tú y Naruto eran… pues... —Ino dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a Sakura.

—¿Somos qué? —Sakura preguntó confundida—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡¿Por qué tú nunca me dijiste que eran más que compañeros?!

—_¡¿A-a-acaso se refiere a que somos novios?! —pensó Sakura asustada y preocupada._

—¿Amigos? —Naruto preguntó como el chico "inteligente" e inocente que es.

—No, tonto —dijo Ino riéndose y mirando las manos de sus compañeros entrelazadas.

—_¡No me había dado cuenta de que tenía agarrada mi mano con la suya! —pensó Sakura desesperada._

Después Sakura soltó bruscamente la mano del chico rubio y lo empujó un poco alejándolo de ella inconscientemente, lo que provocó que Naruto se sintiera mal.

—_¿Acaso no somos amigos 'ttebayo? ¿Qué tiene de malo tener agarradas las manos? No creo que sea tan malo, además me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir—pensó Naruto sintiéndose más triste cada vez más y con muchas más ganas de llorar—. Tal vez no me quiera, por eso me soltó la mano y me empujó._

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ino cerda! —Sakura gritó defendiéndose de manera agresiva de las acusaciones de Ino.

—¡Sólo era una pregunta! ¡Frentesota! —Ino dijo enojada por la actitud de la chica de ojos verdes—. ¡No es para que te alteres! ¡Sólo era pura curiosidad, es que de verdad parece que...!

—¡Sólo somos compañeros y nada más! —Sakura dijo interrumpiendo a su amiga de la infancia.

—"_Compañeros y nada más". ¿Con que así es como piensa Sakura-chan de mí? —pensó Naruto decepcionado—. No vale la pena estar más tiempo aquí._

Luego, sin dudarlo dos veces, Naruto se fue corriendo hacia las afueras de Konoha antes de que lo miraran llorar o pasara algo peor.

—_¡Naruto! —pensó Sakura volteando a donde debería de estar su amigo y notando que no estaba allí, dirigió su mirada a la entrada y salida de Konoha, que era a donde se dirigía Uzumaki Naruto._

—¡Ves Sakura, sabía que eran más que eso! ¡Lo has hecho sentir mal con lo que dijiste! —Ino dijo casi enojada por lo que había dicho Sakura.

En las afueras de Konoha... 11:40 am

Naruto estaba sentado sobre una gran rama de un árbol que estaba en frente de un hermoso lago cristalino. El ninja lloraba desconsoladamente como lo había hecho durante todo el día, pero ya estaba harto de tanto lloriqueo; nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. Ya hasta pensaba que las mujeres no lloraban tanto como él lo había hecho durante el día.

—_No puedo creer que Sakura haya dicho eso. Me hirió y después de todas las cosas, bueno las pocas cosas que me ha dicho buenas durante la vida… digo, las únicas cosas buenas que me ha dicho en este día fueron una maldita mentira —pensó Naruto llorando aún más—. Aunque, si toda la vida ha sido mala conmigo, ¿por qué habría de cambiar tan rápido y tratarme bien? Seguramente fue por esa cosa que bebí hoy. Obviamente le dijo Tsunade-baachan que me hiciera sentir feliz como algún tipo de misión. Seguramente no lo hacía porque quería hacerme feliz ni porque somos amigos, sólo lo hacía por una misión, por una estúpida misión._

En las afueras de Konoha... 12:00 pm

Sakura iba por los caminos del Bosque de Konoha en busca de su amigo, con dos platos de ramen envuelto por encima para que no se enfriaran tan rápido y para que no se cayera el tan preciado ramen.

—_¿Dónde estará? Ya llevo varios minutos caminando sin encontrarlo —Sakura pensó preocupada—. Espero que por lo menos, cuando lo encuentre, el ramen no esté frío._

En las afueras de Konoha... 12:05 pm

No pasaron muchos minutos, hasta que Naruto escuchó unas pisadas en el camino del Bosque de Konoha. Volteó hacia abajo y miró a Sakura con dos platos de ramen.

—_¿Pero qué hace Sakura-chan aquí? ¿Me estará buscando? ¿Y para qué la necesidad de tener dos platos de ramen? —pensó Naruto y se levantó de la gran rama en el que estaba recargado—. Mejor me voy de aquí, no estoy de ánimos para hablar con alguien, ¡dattebayo!_

Después Naruto se volteó y por accidente se pegó con el tronco más grande de aquel árbol. Gracias a eso, se quejó, pero lo hizo en voz baja para que no lo escuchara Sakura; luego, puso sus manos sobre su cara y rápidamente sintió que se iba a caer.

Como si la hubiesen llamado, Sakura volteó hacia arriba y ahí estaba Naruto con sus manos sobre su cara y parecía que estaba a punto de caerse.

—_¿Naruto? —pensó Sakura confundida y preocupada._

Segundos después, Naruto se cayó del árbol y cuando llego al suelo cayó encima de Sakura, lo que provocó que el ramen cayera sobre la ropa de Sakura y curiosamente no le cayó nada a Naruto. Ese chico a veces tenía demasiada suerte.

—¡Lo-lo lo siento Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto nervioso, dejando de llorar y olvidando su enojo que tenía hacia la chica Haruno.

—_¡El ramen cayó en mi ropa! —pensó Sakura desesperada._

—¡Enserio lo siento! ¡Dattebayo! —dijo Naruto más temeroso y ayudando a que se levantara.

—No te preocupes —Sakura dijo y por fortuna ella realmente no estaba enojada con él y no fingía no estar enojada.

Sakura comenzó a limpiarse la ropa, bueno... a sacudirse la ropa, pero eso lo único que causaba era que su ropa se embarrara más de ramen.

—¿Se-segura? —preguntó el chico más nervioso que nunca.

—Sí, enserio, no hay ningún problema —le dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo y no volver a hacer que llorara.

Ella seguía sacudiéndose la ropa, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo (además de que el ramen era sopa y no tenía sentido sacudirse, solamente tendría sentido si la pasta hubiera estado pegada o algo así), que al parecer Naruto ya no estaba enojado con ella.

—Oye, tú deberías de estar enojado conmigo —Sakura le comentó dejando atrás lo del asunto del ramen.

—_Creo que al caerme sobre ella provocó que se me olvidara por completo mi enojo contra ella —pensó Naruto sorprendido._

—Pues es que, yo creo que al caerme sobre ti, se me olvidó que estaba enojado contigo —Naruto le respondió nervioso.

—¿Y por qué tenías dos platos de ramen? —preguntó Naruto volviendo al tema del ramen.

—Íbamos a ir a comer ramen hace un buen rato, pero como te fuiste, decidí comprar dos platos, uno para ti y otro para mí, para poder disculparme contigo y así poder comer juntos y pues, pasarla muy bien…

Naruto sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente. Él ya no sabía si creerle, pero parecía que ella sí lo hacía por su bien y no sólo estaba fingiendo ser amable.

_—_Pero solamente si me perdonabas, y como las cosas no salieron como yo me las esperaba, iré directo "al grano" de una vez por todas —suspiró Sakura—. Perdóname Naruto.

—_Sakura se disculpó de nuevo, como lo había hecho hace rato —pensó Naruto e inmediatamente recordando las palabras que había dicho aquella chica con el nombre del árbol de cerezos…_

—Aunque en el pasado te haya tratado mal, bueno, todavía sigo siendo así, pero debes de saber que aun así eres mi compañero y amigo, y te quiero mucho... Perdóname Naruto... Y si hay otra cosa que te pone triste, no te preocupes, ahora es el mejor momento para decirlo.

—_Tal vez si somos amigos, pero no debo confiarme tanto. ¿Qué pasa si lo que hace por mí es sólo una misión muy extraña que le había encargado Tsunade-Baachan por esa bebida rara? —pensó Naruto._

—Estás haciendo todo esto por alguna misión extraña que te había pedido Tsunade-Baachan por la bebida esa, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero... —Sakura le respondió pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por el chico Uzumaki.

—¡Wakattebayo! Ahora sí estoy seguro de que todo lo que me decías era una gran mentira —interrumpió Naruto llorando de nuevo—. Todo era porque Tsunade-Baachan te lo ordenó.

—No, Naruto. Tienes razón que lo hacía porque Tsunade-sama me lo ordenó, pero de todas formas, si no me lo hubiera ordenado, yo hubiera ido a consolarte porque eres mi amigo; es más, yo iba a ir por ti cuando saliste corriendo de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, pero ella me pidió que me quedara ahí con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué habías dicho que éramos sólo compañeros? Era como si hubieras dicho que nunca fuimos amigos y que nunca íbamos a serlo.

—Es que, creo que me alteré por lo que dijo Ino. Siempre me pongo a la defensiva cuando me acusan de algo. Y pues como mal interpretó Ino cuando estábamos tomados de las manos, me alteré y actué como una tonta-grosera —Sakura le dijo honestamente—. ¿Me disculpas?

Antes esta declaración de Sakura, Naruto sonrió y se limpió una vez más las lágrimas con sus manos.

—Te perdono Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto y la abrazó—. ¡Dattebayo!

Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Ella se sintió muy protegida y no sentía la necesidad de separarlo de ella o hacer algo para que se fuera, como lo había hecho innumerables veces cuando apenas se conocían.

Segundos más tarde por fin abrazó a Naruto amablemente e hizo que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero desgraciadamente se acordó de algo y esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, al igual que el abrazo.

—Naruto, ¿te manché la ropa? —preguntó la chica del cabello rosado preocupada.

—Descuida Sakura-chan, no me manchaste en lo absoluto —Naruto dijo sonriendo. Y repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea divertida.

El chico rubio comenzó a picarle el estómago a Sakura para hacerle cosquillas; fue lento al principio y luego fue cada vez más rápido. Sakura comenzó a reírse cada vez más y también se alejaba poco a poco de Naruto para protegerse de esos piquetes, pero era en vano porque Naruto seguía haciéndole cosquillas y era cada vez peor.

—¡Na-Naruto! ¿¡Por qué me haces... cosquillas!? —Sakura dijo entre risas.

El chico no respondió la pregunta de Sakura como era de esperarse, pero todo salía de acuerdo al plan de Naruto. Sakura estaba a punto de caer al agua, ya que había un gran lago detrás de ella. Y lo que estaba esperando Naruto pasó… Sakura gritó y cayó al lago.

El chico había cometido un grave error, pero aprovechó que Sakura estaba siendo buena con él, además Naruto quería olvidar su tristeza de una vez por todas.

Naruto comenzó a reír y volteó a ver abajo en el lago esperando a que saliera, y su risa fue interrumpida al notar que ella no salía.

—¿Sakura-chan? —dijo Naruto hincándose a la orilla del lago y mirando detenidamente al agua para ver si salía Sakura.

De repente una mano salió del lago, lo que causó que Naruto gritara y Sakura lo jaló hacia el lago. Después la chica sacó medio cuerpo para respirar y después el hijo del Yondaime hizo lo mismo.

—¡Te asustaste como un bebé! —dijo Sakura Haruno mientras se reía.

—¡No, yo sólo estaba fingiendo haberme asustado!— Naruto dijo ruborizado—. ¡Y ese grito fue falso!

—Sí, claro —dijo Sakura y comenzó a reír una vez más.

—¿Tú crees? —Naruto dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Luego Naruto le aventó agua en la cara y comenzó a reírse una vez más.

—_¿Con que así son las cosas? —pensó Sakura haciendo una sonrisa malvada, lo que provocó que Naruto dejara de reír... El ninja ahora tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder a continuación._

Sakura se salió del lago y otra vez se metió, pero esta vez caminando con ayuda de su chakra. Luego se alejó de Naruto poniéndose en medio del lago.

—_Espero que funcione —pensó Sakura._

—Sa-sa-sakura-chan, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el chico nervioso y un poco asustado por las posibles intensiones de aquella chica.

Sakura al escuchar eso sólo sonrío luciendo sus dientes y golpeó el agua con mucha menos fuerza como lo haría en la tierra para provocar una pequeña ola para "pegarle" a Naruto.

El agua por desgracia empujo también a Sakura directamente a la pequeña ola, no tenía sentido para ella, pero como nunca había golpeado el agua de esa manera, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Segundos después, la pequeña ola muy fuerte, hizo que se saliera Naruto del lago al igual que Sakura y obviamente también provocó que una porción de agua que tenía el lago saliera.

Al deshacerse la ola, Sakura estaba encima de Naruto, ellos dos estaban frente a frente, tumbados en el suelo, casi a punto de besarse. Para Naruto era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero para Sakura era algo muy vergonzoso, algo que nunca se imaginó que pasaría (eso sólo se lo imaginaba con Sasuke, cuando era una pequeña kunoichi).

—_¡Bésala Naruto! ¡Bésala! —pensó Naruto muy ruborizado y muy desesperado mientras que su corazón latía a "mil veces por segundo"._

—_¡Qué vergüenza! Pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que Naruto es muy guapo. Con su cabello mojado y sus ojos. Y su expresión perdida en sus propios pensamientos… Creo que me estoy volviendo loca… —pensó Sakura e hizo una sonrisa tontita de chica enamorada y claro, también estaba muy apenada._

—_¡Sí! ¡Sakura-chan me está sonriendo! ¡Qué emoción! —pensó Naruto más emocionado que nunca._

Siguieron así por un breve momento, los dos compartieron muchos sentimientos mezclados con la emoción, pero ya era hora de seguir divirtiéndose, así que Sakura se levantó y ayudó a Naruto a levantarse.

—¡Vamos reacciona! —Sakura dijo para disimular su mezcla rara de sentimientos y le comenzó a picar en el estómago como él lo había hecho con ella.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya! —dijo Naruto mientras reía.

—_Tal vez me estoy enamorando de Naruto —pensó Sakura con una leve pero honesta sonrisa._

En las afueras de Konoha... 10:00 pm

Habían pasado todo, pero todo el día jugando sin parar como niños pequeños, inclusive no les había dado hambre por todo el día, ni siquiera recordaban otras cosas relevantes. Y en lugar de hacerlas, los dos ahora estaban en el suelo mirando las hermosas estrellas.

—Me he divertido mucho —dijo la chica para romper el silencio.

—Sí, yo también —suspiró Naruto.

—Deberíamos de repetir esto algún otro día —Sakura dijo volteándole a ver.

—Por supuesto, de eso no lo dudes —Naruto dijo riéndose un poco.

—_Creo que Naruto es mejor hombre que Sasuke. ¡Toda mi vida he estado equivocada! —pensó Sakura._

—¡Además eres mucho mejor que Sasuke! —Sakura dijo inconscientemente mientras se reía.

—¿Mejor que Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—_¡Qué tonta soy! —pensó Sakura —. ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre decir eso?!_

—¡Oye ya es muy tarde! —Sakura le dijo levantándose de su lugar, muy alterada—. ¡Mis padres han de estar preocupados porque nunca les dije que iba a venir aquí!

—Pero no has respondido a la...

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —Sakura dijo lo más rápido y más entendible que pudo. Y se alejaba cada vez más, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¡Perdón! ¡Olvidé decirte que los efectos de esa bebida durarán sólo dos días más! ¡Éste ya fue un día, así que los efectos duran 3 días; eso fue lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama! Bueno eso ya no importa, ¡Adiós Naruto-kun! ¡Digo, digo, a-adiós Naruto!

Dicho esto, la chica se fue corriendo hacia su casa, pero se detuvo porque recordó una cosa más y se regresó de inmediato.

—¡Espera! ¡Casi olvido los platos de Ramen tirados! ¡Adiós! —dijo Sakura y recogió los platos. Y ahora sí, una vez más se fue corriendo hacia la aldea.

—_Eso fue extraño, pero bueno... yo también debo irme —pensó Naruto confundido. Y luego se fue corriendo hacia su pequeño departamento._

* * *

**Palabras con ***

**1) Carrilla:** En todo México, significa burlarse o molestar en general, pero acá donde vivo (en algún lugar de México xD) sólo se dice cuando te van a molestar porque según esto te gusta "Fulanito De Tal" o "Pancracio Filomeno".

* * *

**Antes de que se vayan a leer otro fic. O a continuar leyendo este fic., espero que me hagan un pequeño favor, quiero que visiten la página de mi prima :D : www. /user/SuezBetzabeth (después del "www." colocan la página w-a-t-t-p-a-d... obviamente sin los guiones cortos... y al final del wattpad ponen el ".com").**

**Hasta el momento ella tiene cuatro historias que son de Romance y Humor - Clasificación: PG-13. A ver si les interesa. **

**¡Gracias! ¡Qué tengan un lindo día (noche, tarde o lo que sea xD)!**


	3. No todo es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013 - #2:** Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

**¡Disfruten de la historia! n.n**

* * *

Capítulo #3: No todo es lo que parece

Apartamento de Naruto...

Eran las diez de la mañana, Naruto apenas abría sus ojos. Él había dormido solamente con su ropa interior y no tenía ninguna camiseta, porque le daba mucha flojera ponerse algo para dormir, además, ni que alguien fuera a entrar de la nada y lo fuera a ver… En fin, todo estaba normal para él hasta que de repente sintió algo que hace mucho no lo sentía.

—_Qué extraño, siento un inmenso miedo —pensó Naruto alterado y volteando hacía los lados por si había alguien o algo que lo pudiera asustar._

Se levantó de su cama y vio de reojo una sombra pasando por la pequeña cocina (pero muy pequeña cocina).

—_¿Una sombra? —pensó Naruto muy atemorizado mirando hacía su refrigerador—. Se fue detrás del refrigerador, tal vez debería de... ver que es lo que está atrás._

Después inconscientemente tomó su almohada como último recurso para "atacar" a lo que fuese que estuviera ahí y se comenzó a acercar poco a poco de puntitas hacia donde había visto aquella sombra.

—No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo —se repetía a sí mismo en voz baja y alzando su almohada listo para pegarle a quien lo quisiera atacar.

—_¿Y si mejor olvido esa sombra y ya? —pensó Naruto que apenas iba caminando a la mitad del camino para llegar a donde estaba el refrigerador._

Luego, "de la nada" se escucharon unos leves golpes que provenían de algún lugar de su pequeño hogar, que hizo que diera un leve brinco del susto.

—_¿Unos leves golpes?... Seguramente es alguien que toca la puerta 'ttebayo. —pensó Naruto intentando hallar una explicación de los golpes que no tuviera nada que ver con la sombra._

Después, como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzó a acercarse a su pequeño armario para ponerse algo de ropa y atender a quien estuviera afuera, pero el miedo le invadió otra vez.

—_¿Y si esos golpes no fueron porque alguien tocó?... De seguro es esa estúpida sombra. —pensó Naruto volviendo a alzar la almohada y comenzó a recorrer su hogar con mucha cautela y muy lento._

Afuera del apartamento en donde estaba Naruto... 10:00 am

Sakura ya estaba un poco preocupada, pero desesperada porque su amigo no abría la puerta.

—_Me pregunto qué le estará pasando a Naruto, ¿por qué no abre la puerta? —pensó Sakura cruzando los brazos—. ¿Y si abro la puerta?_

La chica lentamente acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta y con mucho cuidado giró la perilla. Cuando abrió la puerta para ver si estaba Naruto dormido (que era lo más probable desde su punto de vista), lo primero que miró al entrar le causó gritar tan fuerte que probablemente se escuchó por casi toda Konoha.

Luego, al parar de gritar, Sakura se volteó y se quedó mirando la puerta de aquel lugar, muy alterada y sonrojada.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto dando un brinco y volteándose a ver, lo que hizo que captara porque la chica de cabello rosado había gritado al verlo.

—_¡¿Por qué me hace esto la vida?! ¡Vi a Naruto semi-desnudo! ¡Vi a Naruto semi-desnudo! ¡Vi a Naruto semi-desnudo! ¡Qué pena! —pensó Sakura casi a punto de salir corriendo del lugar._

—_¡¿Por qué duermo en ropa interior?! —pensó Naruto asustado y cubriéndose a sí mismo con la almohada, aunque ya no valiera la pena porque Sakura ya no lo estaba mirando— Por lo menos ya está limpio aquí. ¡Qué bueno que Iruka-sensei me obligó a limpiar junto con él éste sitio!_

—Na-naruto —Sakura dijo tartamudeando por estar nerviosa y estaba muy roja de la cara—. Pe-e-erdón por entra-ar sin permiso, debí haber tocado más veces y esperar a-a-afuera.

—No, no, no Sakura-chan, fue-e mi culpa por no e-estar bi-bien ve-vestido —dijo Naruto nervioso.

—Me-mejor espero afuera —Sakura dijo tomando rápidamente la perilla.

—¡No! —Naruto gritó.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos dos y Sakura estaba confundida, perdón, mejor dicho… ella estaba muy sorprendida y asustada por ese "No" de Naruto.

—_Si ya sufrí viéndolo de esa manera, ¡¿por qué quiere que me quede aquí?! ¡Estoy muy apenada y quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible! —pensó Sakura muy alterada._

—No es que quiera que me mires... Si eso es lo que piensas —Naruto dijo nervioso y algo lento—. Es que hoy desperté con miedo, no tenía sentido, y después vi que había una sombra que estaba detrás del refrigerador. ¡Dattebayo!

—¡No ha de ser nada! —Sakura dijo rápidamente y no intentando no darle explicaciones para salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible—. ¡Mejor cámbiate!

—Pe-pero...

La chica no dejó terminar que Naruto hablara porque ella salió del lugar muy rápido y casi azotando la puerta.

Luego, Naruto se acercó a su pequeño armario, dio un suspiro y pensó: —_Espero que esa cosa sea sólo mi imaginación 'ttebayo._

Afuera del apartamento... 10:05 am

—_¡¿Por qué tengo que ser YO quien mire a Naruto de esa manera?! ¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque Naruto se veía muy... —pensó Sakura y cada vez más su cara se volvía más roja—. ¡No Sakura! ¡No pienses en esas cosas!_

—¡O-oye Sakura, me-me voy a bañar así que tardaré, será mejor que me esperes en o-o-otro lado porque voy a ta-ta-tardar! —gritó Naruto tartamudeando por el miedo y nervioso por lo del asunto de que lo viera en ropa interior.

—_Entonces el sentimiento del día es el miedo —pensó Sakura—. ¡Qué tonta soy, desde hace rato Naruto lo había mencionado y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque estaba así! Tengo que ayudarlo a no tener tanto miedo antes de que haga algo... tonto..._

—¿¡Seguro?! —gritó la chica desde el otro lado.

Después de esa contestación de Sakura, no hubo respuesta alguna, al parecer tenía mucho miedo y le daba vergüenza decir que "No".

—¡No te preocupes Naruto, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con tus cambios! —dijo la kunoichi sintiéndose como una chica que le aconsejaba a otra chica "en sus días" o algo por el estilo.

—¡Gracias Sakura-chan! —gritó alegremente Naruto—. ¡Pero déjame entrar al baño y así ya podrás pasar!

—¡Sí!

Al poco tiempo, se escuchó que cerraban una puerta desde el interior de aquel apartamento.

—¡Ya puedes pasar! —gritó el joven Uzumaki desde el interior de su baño.

Después de eso, la chica Haruno entró al hogar del único Uzumaki mientras se intentaba recuperar de las memorias que ahora tenía gracias a su curiosidad y desesperación por saber qué le pasaba a Naruto porque se estaba tardando demasiado. Se sentó en la única silla que había en el lugar, que era del pequeño comedor junto con su mesa, y colocó su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Maldita Bebida —susurró Sakura preguntándose por qué tenía que ser ella a la que le pasaban ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas.

Konoha... 10:40 am – 11:00 pm

El miedo de Naruto se volvió más extremo, todo el día tuvo miedo de la mayoría de las cosas. Al principio, Sakura quería ir al bosque para sentarse en los árboles y hablar un rato, pero Naruto tuvo miedo de subirse al árbol, porque se imaginaba que se iba a fracturar de una manera muy exagerada, así que ella decidió que fueran al Ichiraku Ramen para compensar el día de ayer que se había caído la comida. Desgraciadamente, al poco tiempo, Naruto se asustó de Sai que sólo quería saludarlo, por no ver al principio que era aquel chico pálido, y por eso, Naruto salió corriendo como un loco pensando que algún fantasma le había tocado la espalda.

Después de lo sucedido, Sakura tardó casi todo el día buscándolo; ya se había convertido en un tipo de juego de las escondidas aunque lo único diferente es que Sakura hacía unos pequeños descansos para comer y hacer cosas importantes.

Pasó el tiempo muy rápido mientras lo buscaba y ya se hacía muy tarde, hasta que por fin encontró a Naruto debajo de un árbol hecho "bola" en el suelo, como si fuera una persona traumatizada, y ante el estado que tenía Naruto, ella duró mucho tiempo tranquilizándolo de todo lo que le rodeaba y de todo lo que se había asustado. Sakura inclusive le había explicado a su amigo que el miedo que tenía era por la bebida rara, porque él no se había acordado que ella se lo había dicho ayer, pero Sakura no lo culpaba del todo, ya que, seguramente no recordaba eso y probablemente otras cosas, por el miedo que sentía.

Cuando Naruto ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente, Sakura decidió que ya era tiempo de llevarlo a su apartamento. No porque le había enfadado que saliera corriendo por toda Konoha, bueno si le había enfadado, pero también lo hacía porque ya era tarde y para darle algo de comer al pobre chico, porque no había comido absolutamente nada en el día y también porque seguramente le daría miedo el fuego de la estufa.

Lugar donde vive Naruto... 11:00 pm

Ya que estaba ahí Sakura junto con Naruto, ella estaba esperando a que Naruto sacara las llaves de su casa, para que entraran y así poder hacerle algo de comer al chico rubio. Pero cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta, Naruto estaba confundido porque aún Sakura estaba ahí con él.

—¿Sakura-chan?, no es por ser grosero, pero, ¿no vas a ir a tu casa? —Naruto preguntó ya calmado y sin recordar lo de la sombra, ya que todos los otros sustos lo habían hecho olvidar a la sombra.

—Sí, pero te haré de cenar antes porque seguramente tendrás miedo al fuego de la estufa—Sakura dijo—. Además no has comido absolutamente nada.

—No le tengo miedo al fuego, ¡dattebayo! —Naruto dijo defendiéndose y un poco indignado—. Aun así te lo agradezco Sakura-chan —Naruto dijo sonriendo.

—No hay de qué —Sakura dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a Naruto y él se sonrojó.

Después los dos entraron al apartamento, muy tranquilos, cerrando la puerta principal. Todo el lugar estaba tranquilo y Sakura estaba a punto de abrir el refrigerador hasta que Naruto volvió a recordar a la sombra que estaba detrás de ese aparato.

—¡Sakura-chan, no te acerques! —le gritó Naruto a Sakura antes de que ella alcanzara a abrir el refrigerador.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura volteándolo a ver con sus brazos en la cintura.

—Es que la sombra, esa que te había dicho en la mañana, yo-yo-yo la vi detrás del refrigerador —Naruto dijo apuntando al refrigerador con su mano temblorosa.

—No hay nada sólo son tus nervi... —Sakura iba a terminar de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el joven rubio.

—¡¿Y-y-y qué pasa si te hace algo esa sombra fea?! ¡Yo nunca dejaría que te pasara nada! ¡Dattebayo!

La chica Haruno comenzó a ponerse roja como un tomate por lo que había dicho.

—_¡Debí haberme dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que Naruto es muy tierno —pensó Sakura sonrojándose._

—A-además no dejaré que me hagas la cena, mejor yo la hago y también te hago a tu comida —Naruto dijo cambiando de tema y aún nervioso por la sombra.

—No va a pasar nada. Yo cocino —Sakura dijo normalmente evitando sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba—. Así que siéntate y tranquilízate que todo va a salir bien.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! —Naruto le renegó como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y por fin ya no parecía que tuviese miedo.

—Sin peros Naruto —Sakura le dijo todavía sonriendo.

—Está bien —Naruto dijo cruzando sus brazos y sentándose—. Pero aun así, si pasa algo yo te protegeré de esa sombra, no importa si tenga miedo.

Ante esto que dijo Naruto, lo único que hizo la chica fue sonreír y su color rojizo de la cara se notaba aún más que antes.

—_¡Me protegerá aunque tenga mucho miedo! —Sakura pensó casi gritando de la emoción—. Aunque... esa sombra ni creo que exista, pero fue muy tierno._

Luego Sakura abrió el refrigerador y no veía nada saludable. Ella veía paquetes de alimentos que ya no servían, no veía alguna fruta o verdura; los supuestos alimentos se veían de color negro y café, e inclusive el refrigerador tenía un olor extraño.

—_Qué bueno que a Sakura-chan no le pasó nada al abrir el refrigerador —Naruto pensó mirando a su querida Sakura muy preocupado._

—Oye Naruto, ¿desde cuándo tienes todo esto en tu refrigerador? —Sakura le preguntó cerrando el refrigerador y luego volteándolo a ver muy sorprendida.

—_Al parecer olvidé limpiar el refrigerador la última vez que limpié el apartamento junto a Iruka-sensei —pensó Naruto olvidándose completamente de esa sombra—. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

—Creo que desde hace más de un mes, o tal vez desde hace... No lo sé —Naruto dijo poniéndose un poco rojo de la cara.

—Mejor dime cómo es que vives —Sakura le dijo sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan? —Naruto le preguntó inocentemente, esta vez sin captar la pregunta de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró y dijo: —Tus "alimentos" están de color café y color negro, incluso el refrigerador tiene un olor extraño. No sé cómo es que te alimentas a diario.

—Pues, es que... —Naruto dijo apenándose mucho—. Yo voy a Ichiraku Ramen o si no compró platos de Ramen Instantáneo para luego calentarla con agua. Hace mucho que no como algo distinto a Ramen.

—_¿¡Cómo es qué Naruto puede vivir sin comer algo saludable!? ¡¿Acaso no se enferma por comer sólo Ramen?! —pensó Sakura muy sorprendida, hasta le daba algo de miedo el hecho de que existiera alguien que comiera Ramen CASI todos los días... o... ¿acaso deberían decirse que son TODOS los días?_

—Naruto, ¿dónde tienes el Ramen Instantáneo? —Sakura le preguntó sin saber qué hacer con el asunto de la comida.

—Está ahí en ese mueble a lado del refrigerador —Naruto dijo apuntando al mueble con un poco de miedo en sus palabras, ya que volvió a recordar a la sombra.

Sakura se agachó, abrió la puerta del mueble y miró que algo negro corrió hacia un lado, pero no miró hacia donde se fue exactamente porque pasó muy rápido esa cosa negra que miró. Y obviamente eso hizo que Sakura gritara muy fuerte.

—¡La sombra! —Sakura gritó relacionando esa cosa negra que vio con el ser desconocido.

Naruto también comenzó a gritar, así que rápidamente se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.

—¡¿E-e-estas bien?!

—S-s-sí, gracias —dijo Sakura en voz baja, con una extraña sensación de miedo por la sombra y estar apenada por el chico abrazándola.

—Pensé que te iba a pasar algo malo —Naruto dijo en voz baja y asustado—. No-no sé qué pasaría si te hubiera hecho daño la sombra.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —Sakura dijo riéndose y arruinando un poco el momento.

—Pero para que esa sombra ya no esté molestando, ¡lo atraparé yo mismo! —Naruto dijo haciéndose el valiente—. Pe-pero no-no sé cómo —dijo Naruto en un tono nervioso y ahora notándose su miedo de nuevo.

—Y yo mucho menos —Sakura dijo asustada, hasta que por fin comenzó a captar un poco lo que pasaba y su miedo desapareció rápidamente.

—Oye, pero pensando bien las cosas —Sakura dijo, y los dos dejaron de abrazarse por un confundido Naruto.

—¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan?

—No creo que sea una sombra, sería imposible. O al menos que alguien nos estuviera haciendo una broma o alguna otra cosa.

—No entiendo —Naruto le dijo muy confundido y rascándose un poco la cabeza—. Los dos miramos que era la sombra, hasta tú lo admitiste al verlo, es más, ¡lo gritaste!

—Eso es cierto, pero las sombras no se pueden mover. Las sombras están pegadas en las cosas y las personas, por así decirlo —Sakura le respondió al chico.

—Cierto —Naruto dijo pensando en todo lo que le dijo—. Pero entonces, ¿qué es?

Luego, Sakura comenzó a analizar más el asunto de la sombra. Mientras ella razonaba, por un momento recordó a Shikamaru y su habilidad en controlar las sombras y que él podría estarles haciendo una broma, pero rápidamente descartó la idea porque eso no sería del todo normal, es más, ella ni siquiera sabía si Shikamaru podía controlar las sombras de una manera tan libre.

—No lo sé, todo es tan extraño. ¡Pero lo que sí sé es que debemos atrapar esa supuesta sombra a como dé lugar! —Sakura dijo emocionada y un poco amenazadora.

—¡No! ¡Qué miedo! —Naruto dijo casi gritando.

—Oye, tú hace unos momentos habías mencionado que lo ibas a atrapar, pero como ahora tienes más miedo, si quieres puedes esperar afuera hasta que encuentre a esa supuesta sombra —Sakura le dijo Naruto.

—No-no Sakura-chan, te dije que me quedaría a protegerte y lo haré, aunque tenga mucho miedo —Naruto dijo de manera rápida para no tartamudear por su miedo.

—¿Seguro? —Sakura le preguntó mirándole directo a los ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio porque Naruto pensaba en irse afuera por su miedo extremo, pero aun así no iba a dejar que su querida amiga se quedara sola "enfrentándose" a una posible sombra escurridiza.

—S-sí —Naruto dijo haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa y temblando un poco del miedo.

—Está bien, pero si tienes mucho miedo no dudes en irte afuera a tranquilizarte, no quiero que te asustes mucho —Sakura le dijo preocupado por su amigo.

—Ok, no-no te preocupes ta-tanto, dattebayo —Naruto le dijo aun con la misma sonrisa nerviosa.

Dicho esto los dos comenzaron a caminar por el apartamento, mirando todas las cosas del lugar, sin tocar nada.

11:30 pm

Pasaron los minutos y minutos, Naruto seguía igual de alterado y nervioso, mientras que Sakura decidió sentarse en una silla porque ya estaba harta de seguir buscando sin mover los objetos para saber con certeza si estaba ahí la sombra. Y por más que le dijera a Naruto que no sólo debían de observar, era inútil.

11:58 pm

Ya era muy tarde en Konoha, Sakura no sabía qué hora era, pero no le importaba, ella estaba enfadada de observar a Naruto mirar a los alrededores, así que decidió que ya era tiempo de realmente buscar para encontrar a la sombra, porque así nunca lo encontrarían.

—Oye, tenemos que buscarlo más de cerca, porque sin tocar nada y solamente mirando a que salga, nunca pasará nada —Sakura dijo muy seria y un poco molesta.

—¿Y-y-y si pasa algo? —Naruto dijo haciendo la misma excusa de hace rato.

—No, no va a pasar nada —Sakura dijo un poco desesperada por la actitud de su compañero.

—¡No, no Sakura-chan! ¡No vamos a hacer eso sería peligroso 'ttebayo! —Naruto gritó desesperado y Sakura no le respondió, ella solamente comenzó a acercarse a las cosas y rápidamente sacudía las cosas, las movía o se asomaba para saber si esa supuesta sombra estaba ahí.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto decía casi a punto de llorar y acercándose a Sakura corriendo y la abrazó lo que causo que ella parara... lo malo de que la detuviera era que solamente le faltaba revisar debajo de la cama (sí, el lugar era muy pequeño).

—¡_Esta vez, no funcionará un abrazo para pararme! ¡Esto es por su bien y para que deje de tener miedo! —pensó Sakura y ahora moviéndose bruscamente para soltarse de Naruto._

—¡Naruto! ¡Déjame seguir buscando! ¡Sólo me falta revisar la cama! —Sakura dijo soltándose de Naruto mientras lo volteaba a ver para renegar un poco más y así poder convencerlo, porque seguramente todo seguiría de la misma manera: Naruto sujetando a Sakura para que no busque debajo de la cama.

—¡Por favor no! —gritó Naruto soltando unas cuantas lágrimas y Sakura sólo se quedó ahí mirándolo muy sorprendida.

—_Hice que Naruto llorara. ¡Soy muy ma...! —Sakura pensó sintiéndose muy culpable, hasta que cambió rápidamente de parecer—. ¡No!, ¡Ya estoy harta de tantas cosas dramáticas, de todas formas es culpa de esa bebida!_

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Voy a ver! —Sakura dijo y rápidamente ella se volteó para así agacharse y ver que había en la cama. Pero Naruto la "abrazó" forzosamente antes que ella pudiera agacharse para ver debajo de la cama.

—¡No dejaré que lo hagas! —Naruto gritó desesperado, temblando y llorando un poco por el miedo y sus nervios.

Sakura se acercaba cada vez más hacia la cama, jalando a Naruto a la vez porque no lo quería golpear muy fuerte como usualmente lo hacía, o golpearlo hasta casi sacarlo de Konoha con un simple golpe... ¿Cómo es que el chico sobrevivía a tales maltratos?... Eso es algo que nunca se sabrá...

—¡Naruto, ya suéltame! —Sakura dijo empujándolo hacia atrás y por fin soltándose de él otra vez.

—¡No! —Naruto dijo y Sakura se volteó para verlo.

—¡Naruto, entiende que las sombras no atacan! —Sakura le gritó mientras intentaba controlar su ira y así no desquitarse con el ninja rubio.

—¡No quiero que te pase nada! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Dattebayo! —Naruto gritó desesperado.

Después, Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la cama de Naruto para pegarle porque ya estaba demasiado harta de él.

—¡No, espera Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto temblando mucho de miedo pero mucho, y eso no es algo de que sorprenderse, ya que, todo mundo bien sabe que no se necesitaría alguna bebida para tenerle miedo a la chica Haruno cuando ella se enojaba. Imaginen el miedo que sintió el pobre de Naruto y era peor por los efectos de la bebida.

La chica solamente se le quedo mirando intentando calmarse para no pegarle, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ella estaba tan harta que ella podría pegarle a Naruto muy fuerte, pero tan fuerte que tendría que ir al Hospital de Konoha.

—¡Ya por favor no me lances la cama 'ttebayo! —Naruto gritó retirándose de ella poco a poco, y olvidándose de la sombra... de nuevo...

—_¡La sombra! ¡Qué tonta soy! —pensó Sakura reaccionando y volteando a ver detrás de ella, a ver si había alguna "sombra"._

—_¡Por fin! —pensó Naruto viendo a Sakura que volteaba detrás de ella—. ¡Al parecer Sakura-chan no me pegará con la cama!_

—¡Un gatito! —Sakura gritó de felicidad, sosteniendo la cama de Naruto—. ¡Qué bonito!

—_¿Un gato? —pensó Naruto sin moverse de su lugar embobado pensando en cómo demonios podía haber un gato—. ¿De dónde habrá salido? ¿Dónde se supone que está la sombra?_

Sakura comenzó a emocionarse por el hermoso animal que estaba en frente de ella, lo que provoco que se había olvidara que su compañero estaba ahí… en serio…

Naruto miró lo que su amiga estaba a punto de hacer y gritó por el impacto que iba a sufrir por parte de su cama. Luego, Sakura le pegó al chico, haciendo que se cayera y la cama se destrozara.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima, ¡qué tengan un lindo día (noche o tarde o lo que sea :P)**

**Y gracias a todos los reviews que he tenido y a todos los que leen esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias :3!**


	4. Lo obvio es más obvio

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013 - #2:** Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

**¡Disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Capítulo #4: Lo obvio es más obvio

Apartamento de Naruto... 12:00 am

Naruto se despertó sintiéndose un poco mareado. Él estaba encima de una manta, mientras que los restos de la cama estaban en un rincón del apartamento para que no estorbaran. El chico tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y tenía la mirada algo borrosa, pero alcanzaba a distinguir a una chica de cabello rosado enfrente de él que tenía sus manos sobre su frente que brillaban de color verde. Le estaba curando el dolor de la cabeza, como una que otra cosa que le pudo haber causado el golpe con la cama.

—_Qué bueno que Naruto ya está despertando —pensó Sakura aún preocupada y aún con sus manos brillando de verde en la frente de Naruto—. Fui una estúpida que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos sin controlarlos. ¿Cómo le pude golpear a Naruto, la persona de la que, gracias a Tsunade-sama, sé que he estado enamorada de él, que incluso ya siento que…? ¿Le quiero más mucho más? No sé cómo pude golpearlo mucho más fuerte que eso en ocasiones anteriores y no sentir nada de culpa._

—¿Naruto te sientes bien? —Sakura le preguntó preocupada ya dejando de curarlo—. ¿No te pegué muy fuerte?

Naruto comenzó a ver bien y ya podía presenciar a la chica enfrente de él que ya había parado de curarlo. Y a lado de ella estaba un gato gris mirándolo con sus enormes ojos amarillos con un toque de verde.

—¡Sí ya me siento bien, gracias por curarme Sakura-chan! —Naruto dijo levantándose hasta terminar sentado y dándole un cálido abrazo.

—_¿Por qué estoy abrazando a Sakura-chan tan repentinamente? Yo nunca la abrazaría sin que ella quisiera por más que quisiera hacerlo. Debo de ser más cuidadoso y no demostrar lo que siento —pensó Naruto confundido, pero luego pensó lo peor—. ¡¿Me irá a golpear ya que la deje de abrazar, dattebayo?!_

Mientras Naruto pensaba en que Sakura lo iba a golpear después por lo que hizo, ella sentía una sensación demasiada extraña; sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte y más rápido que antes, se sentía muy bien, pero también se sentía muy mal, porque sabía que no merecía ningún agradecimiento y mucho menos un abrazo. Ella había provocado que se desmayara con su cama, aunque el haberse desmayado nunca le había pasado a Naruto cuando él había sido golpeado por ella o ella simplemente no se daba cuenta. En conclusión, ella se sentía muy triste y culpable.

—No hace falta agradecerme, yo fui quien te golpeó —Sakura dijo avergonzada de lo que había hecho y muy enojada consigo misma. Después ella lo dejó de abrazar—. ¿Me perdonas Naruto?

El chico la miró extraño y confundido ante lo que decía su mejor amiga. No es que fuera algo malo que ella le pidiera una disculpa a Naruto, pero eso era de lo más extraño y ella se veía demasiado triste y preocupada. ¿Acaso su amiga se había preocupado mucho por él? Él ya había soportado peores golpes de Sakura, ¿por qué ella ahora se sentía culpable por un golpe que no era ni el doble que los demás que el ninja había recibido anteriormente?

Mientras Naruto se confundía más con mil y un preguntas que salían de su cabeza, Sakura estaba pensando en cómo compensar a su amigo que tanto quería. No podía dejarlo dormir en el suelo de su apartamento, debía de hacerle un favor para ya no sentirse mal, ¿pero cuál? Ella podía pagarle para comprar una nueva cama, eso por supuesto que no era una mala idea, pero por otro lado ninguna tienda estaba abierta a altas horas de la noche, así que se lo pagaría después y aun así eso solo resolvería la mitad del problema porque Naruto seguiría durmiendo en el suelo. Eso sólo la dejaba con una opción posible para que Naruto no durmiera en el suelo de su apartamento, él podía ir a dormir en la casa de Sakura, pero era una mala idea. Su madre detestaba a Naruto con toda su alma sin razón aparente y aunque su padre no ofendiera a Naruto, nadie se debía enterar que Naruto se iba a quedar en la casa del Clan Haruno.

—¿De dónde salió ese gato? —Naruto dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Naruto, esa era la supuesta sombra que tú viste —Sakura le respondió sorprendida, pero aun así sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho—. Creí que ya habías entendido que era la sombra.

—Y-yo... ¡ya sabía! —Naruto dijo apenado y riéndose un poco con la intención de contagiarle la risa a la joven kunoichi, pero fue en vano ya que se generó un momento de silencio y ahora Sakura estaba perdida otra vez en sus pensamientos, mirando al suelo con expresión de culpa y preocupación. Así que Naruto, decidió cambiar de tema de nuevo.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el gato? —Naruto dijo recogiendo al gato que rápidamente comenzó a ronronear.

—_¡El gato! No puedo dejar que Naruto se lo quede después del fuerte golpe que le di con su cama. Mejor se lo daré a mis padres. —pensó Sakura un poco desesperada por lo que iba a hacer, ya que tenía la culpa encima. Su plan era que Naruto durmiera en su casa sin que se dieran cuenta sus papás, más el dinero que le va a dar por su cama y ahora se atraviesa el gato en su camino. Eso era algo frustrante para ella._

—No lo sé... Lo podría llevar a mi casa — dijo Sakura, no muy segura si eso era una buena idea.

—Si quieres me lo quedo yo para que no sea un gran problema para ti —Naruto dijo notando la expresión de inseguridad de Sakura.

—No, así está bien —Sakura dijo—. Pienso en dárselo a mi padre, a él le gustan los gatos.

—_¡No recordaba que a mi madre no le gustan los gatos! ¡Es más, ni siquiera le gusta ningún animal! —pensó Sakura preocupada—. ¿Cómo es que mis padres se aman siendo tan diferentes?_

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Naruto acercándose más a ella preocupado por lo que le molestaba a la chica.

—Sí, completamente —Sakura dijo—. Además, ninguno de nosotros dos podría cuidar al gato porque por lo general estamos en una misión.

—Sí —Naruto dijo dejando al gato otra vez en el suelo—. Pero si quieres yo te ayudo a alimentar el gato dándole costales de su comida o algo por el estilo.

—No hace falta, Naruto —dijo aquella chica de cabello rosado.

—Sakura-chan, no sería justo, además el gato apareció en mi casa —Naruto dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa que a cualquier mujer le gustaría.

—_¿Cómo puede ser que sonría de esa manera tan más hermosa? —pensó Sakura mirándolo ocultando estar apenada—. Y ese rostro, se mira un poco distinto...pero me agrada..._

—Bueno, está bien, gracias Naruto —Sakura dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo de la cara.

—_Naruto está actuando normal, ¿no? —pensó Sakura recordando rápidamente el asunto de la bebida esa. Sus preocupaciones y Naruto la habían distraído por completo de su "misión"._

—¿Y ya te encuentras bien? ¿No te sientes mal por algún sentimiento? —Sakura le preguntó a Naruto cambiando de tema—. ¿O te sientes mal por el golpe que te di?

—No, claro que no Sakura-chan, no me duele nada —Naruto dijo amablemente—. Y en cuanto a mis sentimientos no siento nada distinto.

—_Esto es extraño; deberían de ser 3 días según lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama —pensó Sakura muy confundida volteando al suelo pensando— ¿O acaso no me he dado cuenta de que sentimiento es el que se nota más? Pero también hay otra cosa que no tiene sentido, el hecho de que el primer día sólo duró de las once de la mañana a las doce de la madrugada… bueno eso supongo… Y después fue aproximadamente de las diez de la mañana a las doce de la madrugada del día de hoy... Después le preguntaré a Tsunade-sama._

—Gracias por preocuparte —Naruto dijo dándole otro abrazo a la joven kunoichi, provocando, otra vez, que ella se sonrojara y la sacara de sus pensamientos.

—_¡¿Otra vez la estoy abrazando?! ¿¡Qué me pasa?! —pensó Naruto confundido sin captar que solamente actuaba así por los cambios de la bebida._

—_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? —pensó Sakura imaginándose que se daba una cachetada por no haber captado—. Naruto, sí está actuando extraño. Se mira más tranquilo, me ha dado abrazos y he notado que tiene una cara de esas cuando alguien esta, ¿enamorado? Debo de estar alucinando, él ya no está enamorado de mí. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando íbamos en la academia. ¿O ese enamoramiento se convirtió en amor? No, ha de ser por la bebida esa. ¿Entonces si es por la bebida el sentimiento de hoy es el amor?_

La chica apenada se separó de Naruto, aun pensando en la posibilidad de que Naruto la amase o estuviera enamorado, pero aun así negando por completo esa posibilidad con la excusa de que era por la bebida que Tsunade le había dado. Decidida a olvidar esa posibilidad, ella mejor decidió poner su "plan en acción" para que Naruto no durmiera en el suelo.

—Te voy a pagar para que puedas comprarte otra cama —dijo Sakura muy avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

—No hace falta Sakura-chan, fue una equivocación. Dattebayo—Naruto dijo mirándola fijamente–. No fue tu culpa.

—Claro que lo fue —dijo Sakura mirando hacia el gato para no mirar a Naruto. Estaba demasiado apenada por lo que había hecho.

—Yo ya tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagar una cama, no te preocupes por mí —Naruto le dijo sonriendo ampliamente y riéndose un poco—. De todas formas esa cama ya se me hacía incómoda.

—No, Naruto, no dejaré que tú pagues por lo que le hice a tu cama, porque YO te golpeé con la cama.

—Sakura-chan no dejaré que...

Antes de que el ninja fuera capaz de terminar su frase, la chica de cabello rosado interrumpió al chico diciendo:

—Ven conmigo esta noche y mañana te pago para que puedas tener una cama nueva —dijo Sakura pensando en que lo que le había propuesto era una mala idea, pero se lo debía y no dejaría a Naruto dormir en el suelo por culpa suya—. No dejaré que duermas en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Naruto confundido e intentando ocultar su emoción.

—Te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa —dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—_Si es que mis padres no se enteran —pensó Sakura preocupada—... especialmente mi madre..._

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto volviéndola a abrazar, esta vez siendo muy exagerado el abrazo, ya que el ninja la había levantado un poco al abrazarla.

—_No entiendo por qué sigo haciendo estas cosas, dattebayo —pensó Naruto apenándose._

Sakura obviamente se apenó mucho por el abrazo, aunque ya hasta iba a ser una costumbre para ella, ella seguía apenándose de la misma manera, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Sakura nerviosa y apenada mientras aún Naruto la abrazaba sonriendo.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan —Naruto dijo riéndose algo nervioso, dejándola ya en el suelo–. Y no hay que olvidar al gato.

—Sí —Sakura respondió intentando olvidarse de todas las penas que había pasado gracias a Naruto y eso que sólo había sido cuando él había despertado.

Después los dos ninjas no dijeron ni una palabra, Naruto recogió al gato y luego los dos se dirigieron afuera del apartamento del chico rubio (obviamente cerrando antes de irse) y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la joven kunoichi.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la casa de Sakura, los dos adolescentes comenzaron a platicar, todo normal y casual, pero los dos se olvidaron del pequeñísimo detalle... que Naruto no traía consigo su pijama para dormir cómodo.

Casa de Sakura... 12:30 pm

Por fin, los dos adolescentes habían llegado a la casa de la chica, después de haber platicado mucho y reírse, olvidándose también del problema que tenía Naruto, que era controlar un cierto sentimiento muy importante en ese momento. En fin, se olvidaron de las cosas más relevantes gracias a ese sentimiento, ya que ese sentimiento que los distraía a los dos por completo, hacia que a ellos ya no les importara su alrededor e inclusive habían olvidado que el gato estaba en los brazos del joven ninja. Por suerte Naruto no había bajado sus brazos inconscientemente.

—Naruto —Sakura dijo haciendo que el ninja se detuviera enfrente de la puerta.

—¿Sí? —dijo Naruto mirándola muy tierno y con una sonrisa de tonto.

—Tendrás que entrar por mi balcón —dijo Sakura apuntando hacia a arriba a la derecha. Uno de los dos balcones que había en la casa de la chica—. Mi madre tal vez esté esperándome en la sala. Siempre hace eso cuando no le digo a donde voy a ir.

—_Y en este caso mi madre estará en la sala sentada observando la puerta hasta que se abra —pensó Sakura preocupada—. Espero que no me vaya a regañar sólo por no decirle que yo iba a ir a una misión, que nunca se ha parecido a una misión. ¡Es demasiado sobre protectora a veces! ¡Debería de relajarse!_

—Y cuidado con el gato —Sakura dijo recordando al pobre gato que estaba extremadamente tranquilo.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto preparándose para saltar sujetando mejor al gato, (que ahora estaba dormido) obviamente para que no se fuera a caer.

—Te abriré la puerta del balcón cuando suba a mi cuarto —dijo Sakura acercándose más a la puerta de su casa.

Dicho esto Naruto saltó hacia el balcón junto con el gato dormido, y Sakura entró a su casa.

Sala de la Casa del clan Haruno... 12:30 am

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, ella encendió la luz de la sala y miró ahí a su madre mirándola muy enojada, sentada en un sofá individual. La señora se llamaba Mebuki Haruno, una mujer de cabello rubio y corto, con los ojos del mismo color que su hija, sólo que eran de un color más obscuro. Su traje era como el de Sakura cuando tenía 12 años, pero su traje era blanco y en frente tenía tres círculos de color rojo.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Sakura en un tono normal, ocultando su nerviosismo y enojo de que su madre estuviera ahí.

Su madre no respondió a su saludo, eso era una muy mala señal. Lo único que le quedaba hacer a la chica era que a paso normal caminara hacia las escaleras para así subir a su cuarto antes de que su madre le dijera algo.

Cuando ella ya estaba decidida a irse a su habitación para que su madre no le dijera nada, caminó hacia las escaleras, pero Mebuki habló antes de que Sakura desapareciera.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —preguntó su madre tranquila, pero obviamente estaba ocultando como realmente se sentía. Estaba enojada—. No me dijiste que ibas a ir a una misión.

—Mamá, yo estaba en una pequeña misión —dijo Sakura sonando un poco desesperada de que su madre no entendiese (de tantas veces que le había dicho) de que si ella llegaba tarde, ella estaba en una pequeña misión. Por lo menos su madre se podía enterar de las misiones más importantes que duraban días en completarse, ya que alguien llegaba a la casa para avisarle a Sakura sobre la nueva e importante misión. Mientras que las que eran sencillas, solamente eran improvisadas, y siempre se enteraba ya que estaba tranquila recorriendo Konoha.

—Tú sabes que me tienes que avisar cada vez que sales —la madre de Sakura dijo alzando un poco la voz—. Tengo que estar al pendiente.

—Te he dicho tantas veces que cuando llego muy tarde es por ir a una pequeña misión o por alguna otra cosa de suma importancia —Sakura dijo esperanzada de que su madre la dejara ir a su cuarto de una vez y no discutir más tiempo.

—¡Hija, estaba muy preocupada por ti! —Mebuki gritó levantándose del sofá—. ¡Saliste de la casa sin despedirte!

—¡Tranquila! Fui a ayudar a mi amigo —Sakura dijo con un poco de miedo de lo que fuera a hacer su madre como lanzar algún objeto por la ventana del enojo... De ahí el carácter de Sakura…

—¿Qué amigo? —preguntó Mebuki confundida—. ¡Sasuke ya no está! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo!?

Sakura antes siempre, pero siempre hablaba de Sasuke, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, especialmente cuando lo había conocido… no, perdón… cuando lo miraba más de cerca en la Academia, pero olviden eso, fue mucho peor cuando la chica era compañera de equipo de su antiguo amor platónico. Aunque lo horrible del asunto de: "Ella hablando de Sasuke", fue cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea de Konoha, y eso había sido uno de los días más tristes de Sakura. Su madre había tardado más de un mes en que le contara sobre lo que había pasado y mucho tiempo intentando consolarla, ya que Sasuke era a la única persona a la que llamaba amigo (aunque casi no se hablaran), olvidándose por completo de su otro amigo y compañero, Naruto, sin mencionarlo ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera en la actualidad le había hablado de él y mucho menos que era su amigo porque muchas veces (desde que Naruto iba en la Academia) su madre le advertía que no debía estar con el único Uzumaki de la aldea, sin siquiera darle una razón. A la chica le convenía nunca hablar del chico, pero esta vez pensaba que todo debía de cambiar.

—Estoy hablando de... Naruto —dijo Sakura insegura de si era buena idea decirle, pero ya era tiempo de que su madre supiera que sí tenía un amigo y ya no era Sasuke.

—¿Naruto qué? —la madre le preguntó preocupada y esperanzada de que su hija estuviera hablando de otra persona con el mismo nombre que el Naruto que todos conocían, pero obviamente para eso había como un 0.0000000001% de probabilidad.

—Uzumaki... Naruto Uzumaki —Sakura respondió nerviosa.

—_¡¿Cómo puede mi hija no hacerme caso cuando yo le digo que NUNCA se junte con-con ESE?! —pensó Mebuki muy desesperada y muy enojada—. ¡No quiero que le haga daño a mi hija! ¡Puede ser que algún día él ataque a mi hija y a la aldea entera! ¡Además ese chico sólo causa problemas!_

En esos momentos Mebuki tenía muchas ganas de lanzar alguna cosa por la ventana o contra la pared; tenía muchas ganas de descargar su ira, así que lo primero que hizo por instinto fue tomar la cosa más cercana (en este caso un vaso de cristal) y lo apretó hasta que se rompió, todos los pedazos cayeron al suelo como si nada, sin que ella se cortara al romperse el objeto. Sakura no estaba sorprendida, pero estaba atemorizada, y por suerte su madre no era una kunoichi (no pudo aprobar el examen al igual que el padre de Sakura). Si hubiera sido así sólo hubiera empeorado el asunto.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Mebuki muy enojada y muy fuerte que inclusive algunos vecinos pudieron haber escuchado, hasta Naruto pudo haber escuchado.

Antes de que Mebuki pudiera seguir gritándole a Sakura, un hombre se apareció a lado de Sakura (en las escaleras), llamado Kizashi, un hombre de cabello gris-rosado, con un peinado extraño que les hacía recordar a una flor de cerezo, eran cinco "picos" que serían como los pétalos de aquella flor. Tenía ojos de color azul claro, mientras que su vestimenta era una pijama de color gris.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Kizashi con sus ojos casi cerrados por el sueño que tenía.

—¡Kizashi, nuestra hija me ha desobedecido! —Mebuki contestó enojada—. ¡¿Qué no ves que es muy noche y apenas llega?!

—Sakura me dijo que te dijera sobre la misión, pero lo olvide —mintió Kizashi.

La chica se sorprendió mucho ante lo que su padre había dicho, ya que le había mentido a su esposa para que ella no se metiera en problemas. Ella estaba tan agradecida que su padre hubiera escuchado cuando le decía a su madre lo del asunto de las "pequeñas misiones" (que no fueron pocas veces), de otro modo, él no hubiera dicho nada o por lo menos hubiera dicho otra cosa para que se discutiera el asunto después.

—_¡Sí! ¡Gracias papá! —pensó Sakura muy feliz—. Algún día le regresaré el favor a mi padre._

—Pues... ¡Me hubieras dicho! —Mebuki dijo cruzando los brazos y Kizashi solamente sonrió (con sueño) por la actitud algo infantil de su esposa.

—Discutiremos esto en la mañana, ya mejor vamos a dormir, Mebuki —Kizashi dijo bostezando.

—¡Pero ella también se anda juntando con cierta persona que es de muy mala influencia! —Mebuki dijo acercándose más a las escaleras.

—Mebuki, tranquila, el chico no tiene la culpa de nada y te lo he dicho varias veces —Kizashi dijo cansado.

—¡Él sólo trae problemas!

—A dormir —Kizashi dijo alzando un poco la voz.

—¡Kizashi!… ¡pero Sakura!

—Esto se resolverá mañana —interrumpió el padre de Sakura alzando más la voz.

Dicho esto, Mebuki por fin se resignó a continuar discutiendo ya que ella también tenía sueño y avanzó a su habitación antes que los demás, dejando a Sakura y a Kizashi detrás. Después se escuchó que ella cerró la puerta y el señor con el extraño peinado volteó a ver a su hija.

—No le hagas caso a tu madre —dijo el señor de ojos azul claro con una sonrisa cansada y en voz baja para que su esposa no pudiera escuchar—. Además, ¿Qué ibas a hacer al respecto si es tu compañero de equipo?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? —Sakura le preguntó en voz baja confundida—. Yo sólo mencioné que era mi amigo.

—Es lógico, si eres muy cercano a alguien lo más probable es que al principio haya sido un compañero de equipo —Kizashi le dijo caminando hacia la habitación que compartía con su amada esposa—. Buenas Noches, Sakura.

—_Qué bueno que mi padre no odia a Naruto sin razón aparente —Sakura pensó—. Espero que mi papá haga entrar en razón a mi mamá._

—Buenas Noches —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Habitación de Kizashi y Mebuki... 12:45 pm

Mebuki entró a la habitación y miró que su esposa ya se había cambiado de ropa, ya llevaba puesta su pijama, que era una blusa de color amarillo y un pantalón azul claro.

—Qué rápido te cambiaste —dijo Kizashi sorprendido.

Mebuki sonrió de lado ante eso, pero rápidamente se desapareció esa sonrisa y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y suspiró profundamente mirando hacia el suelo, pensativa. Kizashi notando como su esposa se sentía, se sentó a lado de ella y su mano lo colocó en el hombro de su amada.

—Debes de tranquilizarte querida —Kizashi le dijo mirándola mientras ella seguía mirando al suelo.

—Es que... Olvida tú el hecho de que haya llegado tarde, si no que se junta con ese... chico —Mebuki le dijo preocupada, pero esta vez sin alterarse.

—Deberías de darle una oportunidad al chico.

Mebuki suspiró y dijo cansada: —Buenas Noches —.

Luego, Kizashi se levantó de la cama para acomodarse del otro lado de la cama y dejar dormir a Mebuki del lado en el que estaban sentados.

Habitación de Sakura... 12:45 pm

Mientras los padres de Sakura estaban hablando, Sakura encendió la luz de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta que dirigía al balcón. Al abrir la puerta, estaba Naruto medio dormido y recostado en la reja del balcón con el gato a su lado jugando con su mano rasguñándole un poco.

—Naruto —dijo Sakura moviendo un poco el hombro del chico y el gato seguía jugando con la mano de su amigo.

—Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto semi-dormido y sonriendo.

—Naruto despierta —Sakura le seguía moviendo el hombro.

No hubo respuesta ni movimiento alguno, al parecer estaba en un sueño profundo.

—Naruto —dijo alzando más la voz Sakura y de nuevo no hubo respuesta de parte del rubio.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura dijo gritando, pero no tan alto y Naruto seguía en el mismo estado.

—¡NA! ¡RU! ¡TO! —Sakura gritó en sílabas y por supuesto, por cada sílaba que fue gritada, Sakura le aumentó el volumen de su voz.

Habitación de Mebuki y Kizashi...

—¿Sakura gritó? —preguntó Mebuki alterada levantándose hasta terminar sentada en la cama.

—Yo no escuché nada —dijo honestamente su esposo sin abrir los ojos. Realmente tenía mucho sueño.

—Voy a ver qué le pasa a Sakura —Mebuki dijo poniéndose sus sandalias y caminando hacia la salida del cuarto.

—_Espero que no vaya a ser sólo una excusa para discutir con Sakura —pensó Mebuki ya a punto de dormirse de nuevo._

Habitación de Sakura...

Naruto se levantó rápidamente muy asustado, que provocó que el gato se asustara porque Naruto había hecho un movimiento muy brusco y rápido. Como consecuencia el gato asustado pensó que era alguien que lo quería atacar y se lanzó encima de Naruto para defenderse de él y lo comenzó a rasguñar. El ninja gritó intentando quitarse al gato de encima, pero el animal seguía rasguñándolo.

¿Por qué Naruto no se quitaba al gato con facilidad? ¿El gato era muy fuerte? ¿Naruto estaba asustado del gato? Las respuestas a las preguntas, eran: El gato lo rasguñaba demasiado rápido y Naruto mantenía sus ojos cerrados. El gato no era fuerte. Y sí, Naruto tenía miedo.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura asustada e intentando quitar al gato de su querido amigo.

Para sorpresa de Sakura se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

—_¡Demonios! —pensó Sakura aun intentando quitar al gato enojado encima de Naruto._

—Lo siento Naruto, pero no te muevas y no hagas tanto ruido —Sakura dijo alterada mientras alguien tocaba de nuevo a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Naruto dijo asustado.

—Sólo no hagas tanto ruido. Lo siento —Sakura dijo más alterada y rápidamente cerró la puerta del balcón.

—¿Sakura? —llamó la madre de Sakura del otro lado de la puerta.

La chica medio abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sólo se veía el rostro de la chica asomándose por aquella puerta y no se alcanzaba a ver la habitación de la joven kunoichi.

—Hola, mamá —Sakura fingió tranquilidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hola, hija —Mebuki dijo algo incómoda y no fue desapercibido por la adolescente—. Quería saber… ¿Por qué gritaste?

—¿Yo? —dijo Sakura sorprendida, apenándose y riéndose de los nervios—. ¡Claro que no!

—Gritaste el nombre de ese chico...

—_¡Maldita sea! —pensó Sakura enojada consigo misma—. ¿¡Por qué tuve que gritar el nombre de Naruto!?_

—¿Qué chico? —preguntó la chica fingiendo no saber de quién estaba hablando su madre.

—Naruto...

—¡Debes de estar alucinando! —la chica de cabello rosado dijo riéndose de los nervios de nuevo y mucho más apenada.

—De casualidad no te... ¿Cómo decirte? —Mebuki dijo volteando arriba, pensando en cómo decirle lo que ella pensaba.

—Vamos mamá, dímelo de una vez —Sakura dijo preocupada y desesperada—. Ya tengo dieciséis años, no creo que lo que me vayas a decir es algo malo.

—Recuerdas esa plática que tuvimos hace... ¿tres años?...

El rostro de la kunoichi se tornó muy pálida ante la terrible frase: "Recuerdas esa plática que tuvimos hace... ¿tres años?". Esa plática había sido la peor experiencia de su vida y desde ese momento, ella había dejado de ser una pobre niña inocente. El punto de la plática era: "¿Qué cosas hacían las personas en secreto con alguna pareja y que fuese mucho más que un beso?"...Sin olvidar que la mujer también le habló de otras cosas relacionadas a "ESO"...

—¡No lo estaba haciendo con él! —gritó Sakura enojada y su rostro volvió a tornarse completamente roja.

—Yo no hablaba de eso —Mebuki dijo mirándola seria, sorprendentemente sin estar nerviosa de hablar algo tan delicado como "ESO"—. Es muy noche, ni modo que él estuviera en tu cuarto contigo sin que nosotros supiéramos —la mujer dijo riéndose aunque eso que había dicho no tenía nada, absolutamente nada de gracia.

Sakura también se rió, pero era obvio que era muy falsa su risa, más que la risa de su madre.

—¿Entonces? —Sakura dijo parando de reír y enojada.

—Por favor, si te vas a dar placer a ti misma, no grites tanto.

—¡Mamá! —Sakura gritó indignada—. ¡Yo no estaba gritando por-por placer!

—No importa que te des placer a ti misma gritando el nombre de ese chico —la esposa de Kizashi dijo ignorando lo que había dicho su hija—. Pero no te dejaré ser novia de ese chico, así que está bien que tengas fantasías y esas cosas.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya te dije que no estaba haciendo eso! —Sakura dijo gritando mucho más—. ¡Y ya no quiero hablar de eso!

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse —Mebuki dijo calmada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya deja de...!

—Yo cuando tenía tu edad me gustaba un chico del clan Inuzuka —Mebuki dijo normal—. Inclusive fantaseaba con él al darme placer...

—¡No era necesario decir eso! —Sakura gritó sorprendida y enojada—. ¡Entiende que no me daba placer al pensar en él!

—¿Entonces? —Mebuki le preguntó confundida. Ella estaba totalmente segura que su hija se estaba dando placer y que por eso había gritado, ignorando completamente de que su hija sonaba enojada y no había sido un grito de placer.

La chica Haruno respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y no contestarle gritando.

—Es que...

—Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —la madre de Sakura la interrumpió.

—¡Y yo ya te dije lo mismo muchas veces!

—Bueno, ya dime de una vez lo que pasó —Mebuki dijo seria. Ya no quería que su hija gritara más y ya no la iba a interrumpir más, ella quería saber la supuesta excusa de su hija. Sí, Mebuki todavía creía lo mismo.

—Me acorde cuando Naruto había hecho algo estúpido y me desesperé mucho —Sakura dijo en tono neutral y demasiado rápido. Gracias a eso, su madre no había entendido ni "pío" de lo que la chica le había dicho, pero Sakura sólo lo había hecho para que ella se fuera de una buena vez. No quería dejar a su compañero allá afuera con un gato que lo estaba atacando, y de milagro no se escuchaba la pelea entre él y el gato.

—¿Qué?

—¡Buenas Noches! —Sakura dijo con una sonrisa demasiada falsa y azotó la puerta de su habitación, poniéndole seguro para que nadie pudiera abrir la puerta del exterior.

—¡Si quieres darte placer no hagas tanto escándalo! —Mebuki gritó desde afuera—. ¡Y recuerda que no te dejaré ser novia de ÉL! ¡Sólo fantasear!

La chica de cabello rosado suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta que dirigía a su balcón, caminando lento para tranquilizarse más, con las esperanzas de que su amigo estuviera bien y que su amigo no hubiera escuchado la plática de ella y su madre.

La kunoichi abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba en el suelo sentado aquel chico rubio, con su chaqueta en el suelo por estar muy desgarrada, revelando su camiseta negra con el símbolo de la familia Uzumaki también desgarrada (no tanto como su chaqueta naranja con negro) y su pantalón estaba desgarrada también. Pero lo que más le preocupó de Naruto es que él tenía unos pequeños rasguños por todo su cuerpo, acompañado de un rasguño grande en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Naruto! , ¡¿qué te pasó?! —dijo Sakura muy alterada, acercándose al joven ninja para levantarlo y curarle las heridas.

—Pues... —dijo Naruto comenzando a recordar…

Naruto tenía su pantalón un poco rasguñado, al igual que su chaqueta y tenía unos pequeños rasguños. Él estaba mirando al gato que ya estaba en el suelo también mirándolo, era como un duelo de miradas.

—_¿Ahora cómo me saldré de esta? —Naruto pensó asustado—. Sakura-chan está gritando mucho y yo no puedo hacer ningún ruido y si yo grito pidiendo ayuda ella estaría en problemas. A parte está hablando de algo muy delicado, que me pone demasiado furioso, pero aun así no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

El gato tenía sus pelos de punta y con su cola arriba y esponjada, indicando que estaba enojado. Se veía demasiado enojado, muy enojado hacia el chico y no tardó en volver a hacer ese sonido que los gatos usualmente hacen al estar de mal humor. Después comenzó a correr a donde estaba Naruto y Naruto con mucho miedo se "protegió" poniendo sus brazos enfrente de él.

—...No quiero hablar de eso —Naruto dijo mirando hacia el suelo, evitando esas memorias—. Al menos el gato se fue.

—¿Se fue? —Sakura preguntó volteando a los lados. No se acordaba del pobre gato por estar preocupada de Naruto.

—Sí, pero olvida eso —Naruto dijo mirándola seria—. ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

—¿Cuánto escuchaste de lo que dije? —Sakura le preguntó un poco asustada.

—Sólo alcance a escuchar cuando comenzaste a gritarle a alguien —Naruto dijo aun serio, mientras sus celos poco a poco se revelaban—. Pero no te preocupes, lo único que escuchaba bien eran tus gritos.

—Entonces tú escuchaste...

—Sí —interrumpió Naruto a Sakura—. Eso sobre "darte placer" y que pensabas en alguien al hacer... "ESO".

El rostro de la pobre chica, se puso demasiado roja de nuevo. Sakura se preguntaba si Naruto había escuchado que su mamá hablaba de él, pues era la mayor preocupación de la chica.

—No-no es lo que-que tú piensas —Sakura tartamudeo nerviosa.

—Sakura-chan, yo sé que aún sigues amando a Sasuke y...

—¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en eso?! —Sakura dijo inconscientemente y rápidamente se alteró y se sorprendió por lo que dijo. Ella no tenía la intensión de decir eso, aunque ya había olvidado a ese chico por estar pasando mucho más tiempo con Naruto, pero se sentía demasiado confundida y extraña, porque nunca había admitido que a ella ya no le atraía a Sasuke.

—_¿Dije que ya no amaba a Sasuke? —pensó Sakura._

—¿Qué? —Naruto dijo con una mueca típica al estar confundido(a)—. ¿Qué dijiste Sakura-chan?

—¡Lo-lo que escuchaste! —Sakura dijo nerviosa.

El chico rubio se le quedo mirando a Sakura muy serio y su rostro se veía muy sorprendido. Sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer (Sakura no alcanzaba a ver esto porque estaba algo obscuro) y Naruto no sabía por qué, pero él no quería llorar de tristeza, si no que al contrario, él se sentía feliz de que su querida Sakura ya no amara a Sasuke. Pero por un lado se sentía culpable de que Sakura ya no amara a Sasuke, se sentía culpable de que ella ya no pudiera ser feliz, que era su culpa que ya no amara a aquel Uchiha porque aún no podía traerlo de vuelta.

—Vamos Naruto —Sakura dijo sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Ya no quería Sakura hablar de lo de Sasuke, no quería revelar lo que ahora sentía.

—¿A dónde? —Naruto preguntó aun pensando en el asunto de Sakura.

—A curarte —Sakura dijo seria, ocultando su sensación de confusión y vergüenza.

Después, Naruto tomó su chaqueta y los dos entraron a la habitación de la kunoichi.

* * *

**P.D: **En el capítulo 271 de Naruto Shippuden aparecen los padres de Sakura al igual que en la película "Road to Ninja".

**¡Adiós! ¡Y Qué tengan un lindo día, noche o lo que sea xD!**


	5. ¿La verdad?

**Dedicado a: **ahsayuni15f y a MarianitaUchiha porque me han dejado reviews desde el comienzo. Pero no se sientan mal los demás porque todos los que leen esto también contribuyeron mucho para que yo continuara escribiendo. GRACIAS A TODOS :D

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013 - #2: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**P.D: **¡Es la madrugada del día tres! ¡Así que todavía está con su sentimiento!

* * *

Capítulo #5: ¿La verdad?

Habitación de Sakura... 12:50 am

Sakura ya había curado a Naruto de nuevo, los dos estaban sentados en la cama sin decir nada aún y habían olvidado por completo el asunto de "Darse Placer". La chica ya estaba cansada, quería dormirse de una vez, ni siquiera le importaba comer antes. Y por otro lado Naruto pensaba en cómo podía evitar eso que realmente sentía por la joven kunoichi desde que la conoció. Él no quería decirle nada ni demostrarlo porque se sentía poca cosa para la chica, además que todavía no podía cumplir su promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Él sólo lo hacía por su amiga y porque era su amigo, pero después de tanto tiempo no había podido hacer nada, de todas formas Naruto pensaba que no valdría la pena si lo ocultaba o lo demostraba porque ella no lo amaba a él, era imposible… Siguió pensando en eso hasta que notó que Sakura se había quedado observando a sus manos (pensando profundamente) se veía algo cansada, con mucho sueño y antes de que Naruto le dijera que se fuera a dormir, ella habló primero.

—Oye ya vámonos a dormir —Sakura dijo bostezando.

—Sí, eso te iba a decir, pero no tengo ropa para dormir —Naruto dijo mirándola muy cansada—. Mejor me voy a dormir a mi apartamento y tú te duermes tranquila 'ttebayo.

—No, Naruto, ya te dije que ibas a dormir aquí —Sakura dijo con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse y con un tono de flojera—. Y si te vas no habría valido la pena que vinieras.

—Bueno, tienes razón —Naruto dijo viéndola esperando a que por lo menos dijera que se iba a cambiar para dormirse o algo, pero no pasaba absolutamente nada.

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué? —Sakura dijo aflojerada.

—Necesitas cambiarte —Naruto dijo intentando levantarla de donde estaba.

—¿Enserio? —Sakura dijo confundida—. No me había dado cuenta —dijo siendo para nada sarcástica.

Luego Naruto la ayudó a levantarse y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

—Espérame Naruto —Sakura dijo acercándose a su guardarropa que estaba "pegado" en la pared y con unas puertas de cristal para que se revelara la ropa.

Ella tomó un shorts de color rosa como un chicle, de un color claro, y su blusa que era de color blanca con un estampado de una flor rosa, una flor de cerezo.

—Ahorita vuelvo —Sakura dijo avanzando con lentitud y casi cayéndose.

—No quieres que... ¿te acompañe? —Naruto preguntó y Sakura lentamente volteó a verlo.

—No te preocupes —Sakura le dijo con una leve sonrisa y abrió la puerta de la habitación—. Además no puedes salir porque te pueden descubrir.

—Ok, dattebayo —Naruto dijo sonriendo y dando un pequeño suspiro—. Pero ten MUCHO cuidado, por favor Sakura-chan.

—Soy la alumna de la Quinta Hokage —Sakura dijo riendo levemente, pero desgraciadamente parecía una risa falsa por su escasez de energía.

Después de eso, la chica de cabello rosado salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Habitación de Sakura... 1:00 am

Pasaron los minutos y Sakura todavía no llegaba a la habitación. Se estaba tardando más de lo normal en el baño, así que el chico decidió que era bueno echar un vistazo o por lo menos percatarse de que estaba su amiga en el baño cambiándose.

Se levantó de la cama (estaba sentado) y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta y solamente asomó un poco su cabeza para verificar si estaba alguien.

Ya que estaba seguro que no había nadie, abrió la puerta totalmente y la cerró con mucha cautela. Ahora sólo necesitaba saber dónde estaba su compañera de ojos verdes.

—_¿Dónde estará Sakura-chan? —pensó Naruto volteando a los lados._

En frente de él estaba una puerta y al lado de él estaba otra, mientras que a su lado izquierdo estaban las escaleras que dirigían a hacia la sala y lo que restaba de la casa. La parte de abajo sólo estaba iluminada por una luz que estaba algo lejana a la sala.

—_¡Allá abajo debe de estar Sakura-chan! —pensó Naruto feliz de que por lo menos encontraría a esa chica que tanto quería._

Antes de que Naruto bajara, se fijó a los lados y avanzó poco a poco hacia las escaleras. Ya que pudo tocar el primer escalón, rechinó un poco, el segundo rechinó un poco menos que el anterior, pero desgraciadamente el tercer escalón rechinó demasiado, pero DEMASIADO.

—¿Quién anda allí? —una mujer habló desde la planta baja de la casa.

El chico volteó a los lados como un histérico, con sus manos en su cabeza, casi arrancándose un poco de su cabello por los nervios.

Tomando medidas drásticas, abrió la puerta de una habitación... era la que estaba a lado de la habitación de Sakura... Era la habitación de los padres de la chica de cabello rosa.

Habitación de Mebuki y Kizashi...

El chico rubio encendió la luz de la habitación y lo primero que miró fue a un hombre en la cama.

—¿Mebuki? —el hombre dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

—_¡¿Es el padre de Sakura-chan?! —pensó Naruto asustado._

Naruto estaba muy alterado, él no sabía que hacer o decir. Quería salir de la habitación, pero como Naruto era "muy inteligente", le contestó inconscientemente, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—... ¿Sí? —Naruto dijo fingiendo una voz de mujer. Una voz realmente falsa.

—Ven a dormir querida —el señor dijo aún inconsciente—. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

—Como tú digas, querido —Naruto dijo todavía intentando imitar la voz de una mujer.

De repente, unos pasos se escucharon cada vez más cerca del lugar, lo que provocó que Naruto se alterara demasiado. Después, por instinto, fue esconderse debajo de la cama. Además era el único lugar en el cual podía esconderse.

Naruto miró que la perilla de la puerta se movía lentamente. Él se sentía más nervioso que nunca, ya hasta estaba sudando de los nervios, pero fue mucho peor cuando se abrió la puerta. Allí estaba una mujer rubia y con unos ojos verdes, mucho más obscuros que los de Sakura, y ella tenía una pijama, como cualquier persona normal lo haría a esas horas de la madrugada.

—_Qué extraño —pensó Mebuki mirando a su alrededor —. Creí haber apagado la luz antes de irme._

—Querida estás extraña, ¿qué le pasa a tu voz? —el hombre sonámbulo habló.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi voz? —Mebuki dijo confundida.

—Es que sonaba extraña tu voz —Kizashi dijo todavía dormido.

—Yo no estaba hablando contigo hace rato —Mebuki dijo confundida.

—Es que... ¿qué?

—_Para que discuto —suspiró Mebuki—. Está hablándome mientras duerme._

—Olvídalo, ¿no has escuchado a alguien por las escaleras? —Mebuki preguntó sin importarle tanto que su esposo estuviera semi-consciente, como lo había pensado.

—No lo sé Mebuki —Kizashi dijo volteándose para dormir mejor—. Mejor vente a dormir.

—No, espera. Voy por un té —la mujer dijo—. ¿Acaso no te había dicho eso hace rato?

—Sí, pero regresaste —Kizashi dijo inteligentemente—. Así que supongo que ya tomaste tu té.

—Al rato vengo —Mebuki dijo apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando Mebuki se fue, Naruto se relajó y dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

—_Menos mal que ya se fue —pensó Naruto saliendo con cuidado de su escondite e intentando no caerse por la obscuridad—. Ahora tendré que seguir buscando a Sakura-chan con mucho más cuidado, dattebayo._

En el baño...

Sakura estaba en la habitación enfrente de la habitación suya y la de sus padres. Tenía su pijama puesta y estaba sentada en el escusado, pero no estaba haciendo nada (no se preocupen), sólo estaba sentada y dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y diciendo cierto nombre de cierto ninja en voz baja, con un tono de voz medio extraña, una tonalidad de voz que no se escucharía bien si estuvieran muchas personas presentes o tan siquiera una sola persona.

La puerta del baño se abrió muy despacio y el ninja notó rápidamente que la luz estaba encendida. Así que, con todo el miedo del mundo, decidió que debía cerrar la puerta, pero escuchó la voz de la adolescente con un tono peculiar de voz y al parecer ella no decía que se saliera o que se largara. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de su presencia? o ¿acaso no quería un poco de...privacidad?

—Te amo mi amor —Sakura decía con la misma voz de hace rato. Una voz que cualquiera llamaría como: "Voz pervertida".

—Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho...

—¿Sakura-chan? —Naruto dijo entrando al baño y rápidamente cerrándola, sin importarle que podría estar haciendo Sakura.

—Naruto-kun —dijo Sakura en voz baja y abrió los ojos, pero no por completo, los ojos estaban semi-abiertos.

Naruto se sorprendió y se quedó congelado en su lugar, él no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a aquella chica que siempre le golpeaba, lo único que entendía era que su compañera estaba muy extraña.

—Mi cielo, Naruto-kun —Sakura dijo levantándose y yendo hacia Naruto lentamente y lo abrazó casi cayéndose—. Ven, sigamos Naruto-kun, ¿por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

—"_¿Naruto-kun?" ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan? No es normal que me hable de esa manera y mucho menos que me diga "Mi cielo"— pensó Naruto preocupado—. ¿Estará dormida?_

—¿Hacer qué? —Naruto preguntó sin entender e intentando mantener a Sakura levantada para que no se cayera.

—¿A qué te refieres, dattebayo? —preguntó la chica confundida—. Lo estábamos haciendo muy bien, ¿por qué paraste?

—Sakura-chan, enserio no te entiendo —Naruto dijo confundido y con voz inocente que no combinaba con su personalidad.

—Tú sabes Naruto-kun —Sakura dijo colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto y acercando más su rostro casi a punto de besarle, pero en vez de eso sus labios se acercaron más y más a un oído del ninja.

Naruto sentía la respiración de la adolescente semi-dormida y eso hizo que se pusiera nervioso. Nunca antes alguien había estado muy cerca de él, ninguna chica, ni ningún chico (ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke fue el que había estado más cerca gracias a el primer beso que tuvo y que su segundo beso fue con una desconocida) y mucho menos de Sakura, ya que lo más cerca que estaba de ella era su enorme puño en su rostro.

—Saku...

—Silencio... Vamos Naruto-kun —Sakura dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y espalda. Sentía que debía revelar su gran amor hacia ella, pero no podía decirle eso porque la chica no estaba consciente de sus palabras ni de sus acciones. Además, desde el punto de vista del rubio, ella amaba a Sasuke y Naruto no debía decepcionarla.

—Ni-ni siquiera m-me has di-dicho de que ha-hablas —Naruto dijo nervioso intentando olvidar su sentimiento que luchaba por revelarse.

—Acaso no te dijo Jiraya algo sobre... "¿la plática?" —Sakura dijo dejando de abrazarlo y casi cayéndose—. Yo sé que tú y él son muy unidos, como si fuera de tu familia. Él debió de haberte dicho algo.

—No te comprendo en lo absoluto 'ttebayo —Naruto dijo aún más confundido y poco a poco su nerviosismo se desvanecía.

—¿Escuchaste de lo que yo estaba hablando con mi madre?

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando yo estaba gritando y tú estabas ahí con el gato.

—Sí —Naruto dijo recordando ese momento. Ese momento en el cual había escuchado algo de "Darse Placer".

—Pues mi madre me hablaba sobre esa plática que había tenido con ella hace unos años —Sakura dijo decidida en decir toda la verdad—. Cuando quieres tener algo más que un simple beso con alguien, esa plática.

Los ojos del chico rubio se abrieron demasiado, como si fueran dos grandes platos. Por fin había entendido de qué hablaba y sabía por fin que de verdad estaba demasiado sonámbula.

—_¡Está soñando que los dos lo estábamos haciendo! —pensó Naruto asustado y mucho más nervioso._

—Y mi madre creía que me estaba dando placer al pensar en ti— Sakura dijo riéndose y dejando de abrazar al ninja—. Pero obviamente eso que creía era una gran mentira, pero ahora ya lo estamos haciendo y esto es mejor que yo dándome placer. Y no me importa que ella te odie, yo te amo Naruto-kun. Me gustaría tener una familia contigo.

Esas palabras ya habían sido demasiadas para Naruto. ¿Enserio pensaba ella de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero realmente quería que fuese verdad y eso que había dicho había sido sólo lo que Sakura le decía en sus sueños. Naruto estaba muy feliz y tenía ganas de llorar de la felicidad, se sentía muy vulnerable y demasiado extraño por querer llorar, no era normal en él, pero en lugar de ponerse a llorar, abrazó a la chica.

—Yo también Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto soltando una lágrima, ya no queriendo aguantarse sus ganas de llorar.

Él había dicho lo que sentía, era ya irresistible tener ese sentimiento oculto, aunque ella estaba sonámbula se sentía un poco mejor al decir eso.

Sakura comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, sus pocas fuerzas para estar parada ya iban desapareciendo y Naruto lo había notado. La cargó entre sus brazos, antes de que se cayera, con cuidado y sonrió levemente por el rostro de la chica. Luego, por suerte, pudo abrir la puerta del baño y no había nadie en el pasillo de las tres puertas (el baño y las habitaciones).

Después se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura dejando la luz encendida del baño, y de puro milagro también pudo abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. La recostó en su cama y salió corriendo de ahí, apagó la luz del baño, cerró la puerta, volvió a meterse a la habitación de Sakura y cerró la puerta.

Luego el único Uzumaki se sentó en la cama (del otro lado para no molestar a Sakura, que estaba dormida) y por desgracia su estómago comenzó a gruñir del hambre. No había recordado que debía de comer, inclusive ya había durado un día entero, ¿o era más?

—_¿Y ahora de dónde voy a conseguir comida? —pensó Naruto mientras su estómago "gruñía"—. Sakura-chan está dormida y no me gustaría despertarla._

El estómago del chico gruñó mucho más fuerte y ahora parecía que adentro de su estómago algo se movía con mucha fuerza para lograr salir, era algo desagradable y daba algo de miedo hasta para el joven ninja rubio.

—_¿Y si voy a prepararme algo como un sándwich? —pensó Naruto mordiéndose los labios por el hambre._

—_¿Pero y Sakura? ¡Ya se! ¡Le prepararé un sándwich y para cuando despierte estará muy feliz con el sándwich que le hice! ¡Dattebayo! —Naruto pensó emocionado, pero se desanimó rápidamente—. ¿Y si Sakura piensa que le quiero más de lo que debo? No me gustaría que pensara en eso. Se sentiría muy incómoda además de que ella ama a Sasuke._

Naruto dio un ligero suspiro, rindiéndose, pero rápidamente se repuso.

—_¡No! ¡Ella nunca pensaría eso! ¡Ella está muy enamorada de Sasuke y si no es eso pues lo ama demasiado! ¡Le prepararé un sándwich como buen amigo que soy! —pensó Naruto._

Naruto muy decidido se levantó rápidamente con una expresión triunfante. Luego se acercó a la puerta de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a Sakura y acercó su oreja a la puerta. Ya seguro de que no había nadie, salió de ahí.

Cocina... 1:45 am

El chico ya había llegado a la cocina, por suerte no había nadie y la luz estaba apagada. Sólo entraba la luz de la luna hacia el lugar, pero si se alcanzaba a ver bien. Había una taza, pan integral, jamón, queso, lechuga y mayonesa, todo eso justo para lograr hacer un sándwich decente.

Tomó la taza y estaba algo caliente, se le hizo extraño pero ya no le importó, su objetivo era hacerse un sándwich y también otro para Sakura. Así que tomó el pan y los otros ingredientes, y sintió que algo liviano, muy liviano se había caído, pero desgraciadamente decidió ignorarlo... Era una hoja que decía: "¡No tomar esto! ¡Tirar al despertar!"

Habitación de Sakura...

Naruto ya había terminado de comerse un sándwich con comida que estaba afuera del refrigerador y no le había importado. Eso fue lo primero que miró, y por suerte nadie lo miró.

También tenía el plato de sándwich que había preparado para Sakura y ahora estaba buscando una hoja y algo con que escribir. Dejó la comida en un escritorio que tenía Sakura Haruno del otro lado de la habitación, y para su suerte, a lado había unos papeles y unos lápices. Tomó una hoja, un lápiz y escribió:

_Para Sakura-chan:_

_¡Gracias Sakura-chan por ayudarme con mis cambios repentinos por esa bebida! Así que no te preocupes porque creo que ya no tengo ningún cambio y este sándwich que miras lo hice por la noche, fue lo primero que encontré afuera del refrigerador, pero lo que importa es la intención._

_ATTE: Naruto N. Uzumaki_

_P.D: Este sándwich no significa que quería algo más, esto es sólo porque soy tu amigo._

Eso último que escribió el joven chico le dolió con todo su corazón, por obvias razones, además amaba tanto a Sakura que para él era mejor verla con otro que sí la mereciera, sin importar que ese alguien fuera su mejor amigo, ni que fuera necesario traerlo de vuelta a la aldea y hacerlo entrar en razón. Y también ignorando el hecho de que Sakura había estado de sonámbula soñando con el chico rubio y no con el chico de cabello negro.

—_Mejor ya me voy a dormir 'ttebayo —pensó Naruto bostezando._

Luego Naruto se quitó su ropa lenta e inconscientemente, dejándola hecha bola a lado de la cama de Sakura (en el suelo y su chaqueta estaba también tirada, bueno, desde que lo estaba curando la chica Haruno) hasta terminar solamente con su ropa interior de color blanco.

Después se acostó a lado de la chica y se levantó rápidamente porque había una cosa que no podía hacer: Acostarse a lado de la que amaba en ropa interior. Era pasable que tuviera ropa apropiada como una pijama, pero no ropa interior.

—_¿Ahora qué haré? —pensó Naruto preocupado—. ¿Y si regreso a casa?... Pero decepcionaría a Sakura-chan... ¿Y si duermo en el suelo? —pensó Naruto sentándose en el borde de la cama, contrario al que estaba la kunoichi._

—_Y si mejor yo... —pensó Naruto y repentinamente cayó dormido en la cama de la kunoichi._

* * *

**Antes de irme tengo que decirles de algo que me di cuenta después de tanto tiempo, jeje... Tengo un error en mi sobrenombre... Y ahí es donde todos dicen: ¿Cómo es eso posible, de todas formas los sobrenombres son inventados? ¿Cómo te puedes equivocar si tú misma hiciste el sobrenombre?, aquí está la explicación:**

**Hace poco me di cuenta que Gakkou significa Estudiante, y me dije: "Me pregunto por qué escogí esa palabra para mi sobrenombre, no recuerdo haber escogido una palabra con ese significado"... Luego pasó como 1 año o 1 año y medio ignorando por completo por qué había puesto eso, pero después me percaté por una nota que tenía en mi laptop (Estaba guardado como "NOTAS DEL iPOD" porque los iba a pasar al iPod, y desgraciadamente lo olvidé) y decía que debía de ser Gekkou, que significa Luz de Luna, en lugar de Gakkou.**

**Gekkou-Kaze-Tenshi**

**Luz de luna-Viento-Ángel**

**Digamos que eso tendría más sentido o más relación entre sí que mi actual sobrenombre:**

**Gakkou-Kaze-Tenshi**

**Estudiante-Viento-Ángel**

**Ahora se preguntarán por qué escogí ese sobrenombre raro, pues porque esas palabras fueron las que más me llamaron la atención y decidí juntarlas... Pero bueno... Ahora se preguntarán por qué demonios les digo a ustedes lectores esto que no tiene relevancia, pues sólo lo hago porque me quería desahogar y es sorprendente que haya ignorado un error en mi sobrenombre por casi 2 años.**

**Si quieren olviden lo que dije, no importa xD ... ¡Bye! ¡Hasta luego!**


	6. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.**

**UPDATE 2013 - #2: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

* * *

Capítulo #6: Sorpresa

Eran ya las siete de la mañana, la hora en la que comúnmente Sakura se levantaba y luego perdía el sueño. Ella hasta podía dormir tres horas solamente y se levantaba a la misma hora, simplemente eso era una pesadilla para ella.

Ya que Sakura abrió por completo los ojos, volteó hacia su lado contrario de la cama y vio a cierto ninja dormido, sin camiseta y sólo con su ropa interior. Él estaba destapado y estaba volteando hacia el lado contrario a ella, es decir, Sakura no veía la cara del chico, si no su espalda. Y ante eso los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron bruscamente y queriendo levantarse, se cayó gracias a la sábana que se le había enredado en todo su cuerpo.

—_¡Naruto está en ropa interior en mi cama! —pensó Sakura levantándose y toda apenada, y ya no tenía la sábana enredada, si no que estaba en el suelo._

—_Eso significa que... ¡¿Lo que pasó ayer fue real?! —pensó Sakura poniéndose más roja de lo normal—. ¡Eso no puede ser!, tal vez fue un sueño. ¡Sí eso fue! ¡Sólo fue un sueño y nada más! ¡Yo invite a Naruto a dormir aquí! ¡Y se quitó su ropa porque la tenía toda desgarrada! —pensó ella no del todo convencida, ya que todavía una parte de ella pensaba que había sido real._

Sakura intentando pensar en otra cosa, decidió que era tiempo de darse una ducha y para después salir a desayunar. Ya que tomó su ropa limpia que se pondría y una toalla, pudo ver algo que le llamó la atención, había un sándwich en su escritorio junto a las hojas y lápices que ella usualmente dejaba ahí.

—¿Un sándwich? —dijo en voz baja confundida acercándose a la comida.

—_¿Y una nota?... ¿De Naruto? —pensó ella tomando el pedazo de hoja y leyéndolo._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la chica se sentía enojada, ¿pero por qué enojada?, era simple, ella se había enojado por lo último que decía: _"P.D: Ese sándwich no significa que quisiera algo más, esto es solo porque soy tu amigo". _Ella se había enojado por eso, porque ella quería que fuese por algo más. Por desgracia la kunoichi no sabía que esa era la razón.

Pero luego, hubo algo que le llamó demasiado la atención, algo que provocó que su enojo se desvaneciera demasiado rápido, y eso era el nombre del ninja: Naruto N. Uzumaki... ¿Por qué había una "N" antes de su apellido? ¿Tendría otro nombre el chico?

—_Como sea, ya me comeré este sándwich —pensó Sakura con una leve sonrisa dejando donde mismo la nota— . Al menos se tomó la molestia de prepararme un sándwich._

Sakura mordió el sándwich preparado con mucho cariño por Naruto y comenzó a notar un demasiado extraño sabor rancio, pero decidió darle una oportunidad al sándwich ya que lo había hecho el joven rubio. Ella luego, con esfuerzo, tragó lo que había masticado y fue la sensación más horrible que había experimentado al comer.

—_¿Esta es la razón por la cual Naruto no cocina? —pensó Sakura dejando el sándwich en el plato, mirando con desagrado al alimento—. ¿Enserio cocina tan mal?_

El estómago de Sakura comenzó a "rugir" como si tuviera hambre, pero sólo era de tantas nauseas que tenía de repente. Era como si ese mismo sándwich había sido alguna bomba.

—_Mierda —pensó mientras comenzaba a sentir más nauseas—. ¡Maldito seas Naruto! ¿Qué le pusiste al sándwich? —pensó Sakura mareada intentando caminar hacia la puerta para irse del lugar._

Las náuseas seguían aumentando, se sentía cada vez más y más mareada. Dejó su ropa en el suelo y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no tropezarse o golpearse, fue directo al baño y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue... vomitar...

Cocina...

La madre de Sakura, con algo de ojeras, estaba en la cocina. Había tirado lo que ella misma tenía flojera de tirar en la madrugada: pan integral, jamón, queso, lechuga y mayonesa, que estaba en muy mal estado.

Mebuki se había dado cuenta de que la comida estaba podrida cuando iba a hacer el té y como le había dado un poco de hambre quiso hacerse un sándwich, desgraciadamente era demasiado tarde por su estado putrefacto y por eso ella había puesto en una hojita: "¡No tomar esto! ¡Tirar al despertar!".

Ahora, ella comenzó a hacer el desayuno, el cual era un omelette con verduras y con el típico queso junto con un jugo de manzana que a su esposo le gustaba demasiado. Y cuando terminó de hacer su primer omelette, escuchó un sonido desagradable proveniente del segundo piso de su casa.

—_Tengo que fijarme quién es —pensó Mebuki preocupada—. A ver si de casualidad no se comieron la comida que dejé aquí, porque la hojita estaba tirada y no lo había dejado así..._

La mujer rápidamente subió las escaleras y ya había dejado de escucharse ese sonido desagradable.

—_Espero que no sea mi querida hija, a ella siempre le pasan cosas —suspiró Mebuki._

Ya que Mebuki se paró en frente de la puerta del baño, con algo de inquietud y sutileza tocó la puerta.

—Es-esta ocupado —Sakura dijo con voz débil y quebrada.

—Hija, ¿ya te tranquilizaste un poco? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

—_Maldición —pensó Sakura tosiendo un poco en voz baja—. Creo que hice demasiado ruido... —pensó ella sarcásticamente._

—Eso creo —dijo Sakura cortante desde el baño.

Dicho eso, Mebuki suspiró preocupada ante la posibilidad de que su hija se hiciera la necia para no tomar algún remedio casero o no beber una medicina

—Cuando se te pase baja para que te de tu desayuno —dijo ella.

—Pero mamá...

—Tienes que comer aunque vomites —dijo ella preocupada—_. _Mínimo bebe algo para que no te deshidrates.

—¿¡Qué pasa con mi niña?! —dijo un desesperado hombre con pijama, y por cierto, él estaba más despeinado de lo normal.

Otra vez ese sonido desagradable se hizo presente, lo que causo que el padre de Sakura se deprimiera y se desanimó al saber por fin que le pasaba a su hija.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Mebuki con su mano sobre el hombro de Kizashi—_. _Va a estar bien.

—Es que es mi pequeñita —dijo Kizashi con ojos llorosos como el hombre sentimental que era.

—Me agrada que seas así, es por eso que me agradaste desde que te conocí —Mebuki dijo sonriendo—_. _Pero no exageres, nuestra hija no está embarazada y tampoco es la razón de su vomito. ¡ESO SI SERÍA UN PROBLEMA! —dijo Mebuki resaltando notablemente eso último y riéndose un poco para que Kizashi le encontrara lo chistoso a eso, aunque eso ni siquiera era gracioso. De todas formas valía la pena que ella lo intentara porque no lo quería ver tan triste sólo por algo que le cayó mal al estómago de su hija.

Kizashi se rió un poco ante eso que no le causó gracia, sino que sólo lo hacía para seguirle la corriente.

—Ven, tienes que comer —ella dijo sonriendo ampliamente—_. _Hice omelette.

—¿Con jugo de manzana? —preguntó el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

—Obviamente —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Habitación de Sakura... 30 minutos después... 7:30 am

Naruto se despertó por fin (algo extraño que se levantara temprano, pero no le importó) y perezosamente se levantó para ver en donde estaba. Notó que estaba acostado en la cama de Haruno Sakura, ¿pero en dónde estaba ella? Volteó detrás para ver si estaba la kunoichi y no había nadie.

—_Esto es extraño, dattebayo —pensó Naruto mirando a todos lados y bostezando._

—¿Qué? —dijo Naruto percibiendo que estaba algo liviano. Sentía que algo le faltaba.

—_¡Mi ropa! —pensó Naruto tocándose en donde debería de tener ropa y mirando que lo único que tenía era su ropa interior._

Asustado de que Sakura lo hubiera visto de esa manera antes de que él desapareciera, comenzó a buscar su ropa por todos lados, pero escuchó un sonido que hizo que se detuviera rápidamente... Alguien estaba vomitando...

—¡¿Sakura-chan?! —dijo Naruto en voz baja asustado—_. _¡Está vomitando!

El chico preocupado, de nuevo miró a los lados aún en busca de su ropa para salir a ver qué le pasaba, pero en lugar de encontrar lo que necesitaba se dio cuenta que lo que había preparado tenía solamente una pequeña mordida.

—_¡Hice que se enfermara! —pensó Naruto mucho más preocupado y con la culpa encima de él. _¡Había hecho que se enfermara la persona que más amaba! ¡¿Quién no se sentiría mal por eso?! Era como si pisaras a tu mascota por accidente y te sintieras la persona más mala del mundo. Y como Naruto no sabía cómo se sentía eso, lo que estaba sintiendo era mucho peor porque había sido una persona muy querida y por los efectos de la maldita bebida, mejor dicho la santa bebida que había hecho que Sakura y Naruto estuvieran más juntos que de costumbre.

—_¡Mi querida Sakura-chan! —pensó Naruto— ... ¡Soy un desgraciado! ¡Dattebayo!_

El chico aún más alterado conforme se escuchaban más y más sonidos, no aguantó más y salió de la habitación... Y... Ahí estaba Mebuki y Kizashi subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! —gritó la mujer muy enfurecida mirando ahora a un chico paralizado a medio camino para llegar al baño y sólo vestido con su ropa interior blanca.

* * *

**¡Bye-bye! ¡Tengan todos una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! ¡O lo que sea que festejen!**


	7. Fuertes confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

**Gracias "eliannar" por decirme que confundí MUCHAS VECES el nombre de Mebuki :'D**

**¡Disfruten de este capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo #7: Fuertes confesiones

Casa del Clan Haruno... 7:15 am

—¡Ah! ¡Yo-yo puedo expli-plicarlo!_—_dijo Naruto nervioso y temblando un poco por lo que le podría hacer ella.

Mebuki se acercó lentamente al chico con su puño alzado a punto de golpear al chico.

—¡Mebuki! _—_su esposo dijo un poco enojado, y por desgracia ella no se detenía.

La mujer tomó al chico del hombro y lo estrelló con tanta fuerza contra la pared que había crujido un poco la pared por el impacto e inclusive se había agrietado un poco. Kizashi, al ver esto, se acercó a su esposa y alejó a la de los ojos verdes del chico antes de que lo golpeara

con sus increíbles y no tan conocidas fuerzas.

—¡Mebuki! ¡Contrólate por favor! _—_gritó Kizashi mirando fijamente a su esposa_—. _¡¿Y tú que hacías en ropa interior en el cuarto de mi hija?! _—_le gritó Kizashi muy enojado al rubio que todavía estaba del lado de la pared.

—Déjenme explicarles por favor _—_Naruto dijo casi susurrando por el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, en especial por lo que le podían hacer a Sakura por su culpa. No es que él pensara que le iban a golpear a su propia hija, eso sería inhumano y obviamente ningún padre lo aplicaba. En cambio, el ninja estaba preocupado por los castigos típicos de los padres que le podían aplicar a Sakura y lo peor es que Naruto ni siquiera sabía que tipo de castigos aplicaban los padres. Además esa era la razón del porque él sentía que su queridísima amiga estaría enojada con él por ser descubierto, a tal grado de ya no querer hablarle por un buen tiempo y eso le preocupaba demasiado al ninja rubio.

La chica adolescente escuchaba a sus padres y a Naruto discutir mientras ella con toda la calma del mundo se tranquilizaba para parar de vomitar y poder defender a su amigo. Luego, lentamente abrió la puerta de baño. Ahí estaba su madre muy enfadada siendo detenida por Kizashi quien estaba en medio de Naruto y Mebuki, mientras que Naruto estaba del lado de la pared en ropa interior.

Ante eso, Sakura dio un leve suspiro y llevándose su mano a la frente.

—_¿Cómo pudo haber salido en ropa interior? —pensó Sakura ya no apenándose por verlo en ropa interior, ya que todas sus fuerzas se habían ido por andar vomitando y ya ni siquiera podía reaccionar como ella lo hubiera hecho—. Tengo que ayudarlo..._

—No... Espera Naruto _—_dijo una Sakura más pálida de lo normal que salía lentamente del baño.

Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura y antes de poder hacer algo para consolarla o ayudarla, la madre de la kunoichi intervino de inmediato.

—¡Sakura-chan! _—_Mebuki dijo preocupada y se acercó a su hija para abrazarla.

—Mamá... por favor _—_Sakura dijo en voz baja e intentando alejarse un poco de su madre_—. _Deja de abrazarme, me siento mal.

—Perdona _—_dijo ella dejando de abrazarla tan rápido como cuando la abrazó, y Naruto supo que ahora sí podía decirle algo a Sakura.

—Sakura-chan, es mejor que... _—_dijo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por la chica de cabello rosado.

—No _—_dijo ella alzando un poco la voz_—. _Papá, mamá, tengo que explicarles todo esto que está pasando _—_dijo ella avanzando con mucha lentitud para bajar las escaleras.

—Espera, Sakura-chan _—_dijo Naruto acercándose a ella para poder ayudarla a bajar, pero Mebuki rápidamente se acercó a ella y colocó el brazo de la kunoichi alrededor de ella para que Sakura pudiese bajar con menos esfuerzo.

—Ve a cambiarte _—_Mebuki dijo fríamente. Después ella comenzó a bajar junto a Sakura lentamente y Kizashi también comenzó a ayudar a su hija a bajar.

—_¡Joder! ¡Qué estúpido soy! —pensó Naruto apenado entrando rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura para buscar su ropa—. ¡No me acordaba que tenía ropa interior y lo peor de todo es que Sakura-chan me estaba mirando hace unos momentos!_

Por otro lado, mientras la adolescente bajaba las escaleras, ella se sentía demasiado enojada con Mebuki por haberle respondido de esa manera a su amigo y ella podría haberle dicho algo a su madre si no fuera por su estado de debilidad en esos momentos, pero Sakura no la culpaba del todo porque, ¿quién no hubiera gritado enojado por ver a una de las personas que más detestas en ropa interior saliendo de la habitación de tu propia hija? Eso era demasiado sorprendente y se podría pensar con facilidad que ese alguien le había hecho cosas malas a su hija, así que la kunoichi estaba un poco más enojada con Naruto por haber salido descuidadamente de la habitación en ropa interior. Ella hubiera querido que por lo menos se hubiera esforzado en colocarse toda su ropa rasgada.

Sala de la familia Haruno... 7:18 am

Sakura estaba en un sofá individual (el mismo en el que Mebuki había recibido a Sakura en la madrugada) con un té caliente de canela esperando a que eso le sirviera para sus sensaciones de asco.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde Naruto había entrado a la habitación de Sakura con su ropa, para ser exactos habían sido solamente unos tres minutos y parecían que habían pasado demasiados, además de que su madre había hecho demasiado rápido el té y eso ayudaba que pareciera que habían pasado muchos minutos.

Mientras ella tomaba su té, sus padres estaban sentados en un sofá especialmente para dos personas mirándola con expresión preocupada. Sakura no entendía por qué ellos tenían esas expresiones en sus rostros, pero por lo menos no le habían dicho absolutamente nada como para empezar una terrible discusión, de hecho, no le habían dicho nada desde que se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá con su delicioso té de canela.

Todo seguía en un terrible silencio, hasta que unos pasos se escucharon revelando al ninja con unos pantalones naranjas desgarrados, con una camiseta negra con el símbolo del clan de su madre un poco desgarrado y tenía su chaqueta negra con naranja en su brazo para no tener que ponérsela, de todas formas si se la ponía se vería más como un vagabundo, sin mencionar que su cabello alborotado lo ayudaba a verse más como un vagabundo.

Cuando Naruto bajó de las escaleras y se acercó un poco más a los demás, Mebuki y Kizashi lo miraron enojados, pero Mebuki tenía una mirada fulminante a comparación de Kizashi quien se veía más preocupado que enojado.

—Ahora que tienes tu ropa puesta _—_Kizashi dijo antes de que su esposa se atreviera a comenzar una discusión_—. _¿Podrías explicarnos todo lo que pasó?

—Papá, déjame explicártelo yo _—_Sakura interrumpió antes de que Naruto respondiera.

—Deja que hable... que hable el chico Uzumaki _—_dijo Mebuki con un tono enfurecido.

—Mamá, no sé por qué siempre estás en contra de Naruto, pero YO quiero explicarlo todo ya que fue mi culpa _—_Sakura dijo un poco enojada.

—_¿¡Su culpa!? —pensó Naruto sorprendido—. ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Debo de decírselo!_

Cuando el chico ya estaba decidido en decirle que no era su culpa, Mebuki habló de inmediato.

—Saku...

—Mebuki, deja que hable _—_Kizashi interrumpió a su esposa.

—Gracias papá _—_Sakura le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y su padre le devolvió el gesto_—. _Al principio Tsunade-sama nos dio una bebida de color azul marino, lo que causo que un sentimiento de Naruto fuera muy drástico por un día y por desgracia el efecto de la bebida dura por tres días. Pues en uno de esos tres días, para ser más exacta el día de ayer, la cama de Naruto se rompió... Um... mejor dicho, la rompí y quería devolverle el favor comprándole una cama, pero eso sólo resolvería la mitad del problema, así que yo le propuse quedarse a dormir en mi cama y yo dormiría en otro lugar. Al final no sé cómo pasó que al comer un sándwich comencé a vomitar como todos notaron, y Naruto salió de la habitación con ropa interior porque así duerme él, pero no sé por qué salió de la habitación.

La chica de cabello rosado estaba sorprendida porque la habían dejado hablar, y ahora esperaba que su madre no se enojara tanto con ella... o enojarse mucho más con Naruto.

—Uzumaki, ¿entonces no dormiste con mi hija? _—_preguntó Mebuki seriamente, preocupada de que el ninja haya intentado hacerle algo y estaba mucho más preocupada sobre una teoría. Su teoría era que cuando según su hija se estaba dando placer, Naruto y Sakura... pues... lo estaban haciendo.

—_¡Sí durmió conmigo! —pensó Naruto intentando no mostrarse apenado ni nervioso —. ¡¿Y ahora qué le digo?! No sé que me daría más miedo, si decirle la verdad o mentirle._

—_¡Oh! ¡Claro que durmió conmigo! —pensó Sakura intentando no apenarse—. Debo de mentirle a mi madre o si no Naruto morirá por mi culpa... literalmente..._

—Claro que no _—_Sakura dijo algo indignada para que fuera muy creíble.

—¿Dormiste en el suelo? _—_preguntó Mebuki todavía con su tono serio.

—... Sí – dijo Sakura tardando un poco más en contestar, pero eso fue un gran error, un gran y terrible error.

—Mientes _—_dijo Mebuki sin cambiar su estado de ánimo, pero en el interior estaba muy enojada y preocupada. Es que, ¿¡cómo su hija podría desobedecerle y dormir con Naruto Uzumaki!? ¿¡Acaso lo habían "hecho"!?

—Mamá, pero de qué estas hab...

—Me has desobedecido _—_intervino Mebuki mostrando poco a poco su enojo y preocupación _—. _¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo has hecho con este chico! —dijo ella levantándose del sofá señalando a Naruto quien ahora se veía muy confundido y apenado por la idea de que él lo había "hecho" con Sakura, que obviamente era mentira.

—Pe-pero señora Haruno _—_dijo Naruto intentando ser respetuoso para evitar más problemas_—. _Yo no lo hice con Sakura-chan _—_dijo él nervioso y asustado.

—¡No me niegues algo que lo he visto con mis propios ojos!

—¡Mamá! ¡Es verdad! _—_dijo Sakura levantándose y dejando en una pequeña mesa, que estaba delante de ella, su taza de té_—. _¡Y tú ni siquiera viste que lo hicimos!

—¡¿Entonces no lo niegas?!

—_¡Sakura estúpida! —pensó la kunoichi enojada por haber dicho "¡Y tú ni siquiera viste que lo hicimos!" porque eso se interpretaba de esta manera: ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Pero como no viste no puedes comprobar nada!_

—¡Mamá! ¡Te estoy diciendo que es mentira!

—¡Silencio! _—_gritó Kizashi y las dos mujeres callaron de inmediato.

—Lo que sea que haya pasado _—_dijo el papá de Sakura levantándose y mirando a su esposa directamente a los ojos_—. _Debemos de estar enojados por eso, lo sé, pero estoy completamente seguro que si hubiera sido otra persona quien estuviera con Sakura no culparías a esa persona en lugar de a Sakura _—_Kizashi dijo seriamente mirando como su esposa abría más sus ojos_—. _Estás culpando más a Naruto que a nuestra hija quien fue quien trajo al chico y aunque no se note yo sé que lo estás haciendo en estos momentos.

Hubo un momentos de silencio, Mebuki muy bien sabía que ya no había marcha atrás y ahora su esposo sabía que ella culpaba mucho más al Jinchūriki que a Sakura, así que no le quedaba de otra más que admitirlo.

—...¿Y eso qué? _—_dijo Mebuki cruzando sus brazos.

—Mebuki, debes de dejar el pasado atrás y no culpar a éste pobre chico sólo por ser hijo de Kushina Uzumaki.

—¿Tienes el apellido de tu madre? _—_Sakura le preguntó a Naruto sorprendida e interrumpiendo a su padre.

—Sí, Sakura-chan _—_Naruto dijo con una sonrisa para poder tan siquiera distraerse un poco del tema principal_—. _Es que...

—Su padre era el Yondaime y en cuanto a su apellido no sé por qué usa el apellido de su madre _—_dijo el hombre de cabello rosado con gris.

—¡¿Es el hijo del difunto Cuarto Hokage?! _—_Sakura dijo aun más sorprendida.

—¡Hay hija! ¿Acaso no es obvio? _—_Mebuki dijo.

—Pues nadie se había dado cuenta _—_Sakura dijo defendiéndose.

—¡Oh! Y Naruto _—_Sakura dijo cambiando de tema esperando a que todos por alguna extraña razón olvidaran por completo la discusión_—. _¿Es por eso que pusiste "Naruto N. Uzumaki" en la nota?_—_Sakura le preguntó a su amigo.

—Sí, es que a veces se me olvida ese pequeño detalle _—_Naruto dijo rascándose su nuca de los nervios que no lograba quitarse de encima gracias por su estupidez y por andar saliendo en ropa interior de la habitación de Sakura_—. _Ero-sennin me dijo sobre mis padres y poco a poco me iba acostumbrando más al apellido que debía de tener, pero si mi padre quiso que tuviera el apellido de mi madre, entonces lo acepto con mucho gusto.

—¡Ves Mebuki!, el chico es muy respetuoso _—_Kizashi dijo regresando al tema de hace unos momentos, algo de lo que Sakura ni Naruto querían volver a hablar.

—No me interesa _—_Mebuki dijo enojada.

—¿Por qué me odia? _—_preguntó Naruto inconscientemente y fue otro gran error, otro GRAN error.

La madre de Sakura miró a Naruto fijamente, ella sentía un poco de culpa por la expresión del chico Jinchūriki. Sabía muy bien que ningún chico o chica debía de ser culpado por las acciones de sus padres, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse enojada siempre que el chico pasaba. A Mebuki no le importaba tanto que Naruto tuviera al Kyūbi sellado en su interior, lo que le importaba era que siempre que lo veía le recordaba demasiado a Kushina, dejando de lado las apariencias y eso simplemente le enfadaba demasiado.

Mientras la madre de Sakura estaba pensando y recordando a Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto estaba preocupado que sólo por tener al Kyūbi sellado era la razón del por qué ella lo detestaba tanto.

—Porque tu madre siempre fue una molestia _—_Mebuki dijo en voz baja, pero audible para todos.

—¿No me odia por el Kyūbi? _—_Naruto preguntó sorprendido.

—Que tengas sellado a ese zorro no significa que crea que tú seas el mismísimo Kyūbi _—_ella dijo mirándolo enojada_—. _No soy idiota como los demás de la aldea... Inclusive debo admitir que te respeto por tener a ese demonio en tu interior.

—¿A sí? _—_Naruto dijo muy sorprendido con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones chico _—_la señora de ojos verdes dijo, y Naruto de todas formas no se desilusionó tanto, ya que él esperaba que lo odiara por tener sellado al Zorro de Nueve Colas.

—¿Por qué detestaste tanto a la madre de Naruto? _—_preguntó Sakura.

—Creo que el tema principal aquí ES por qué el chico estaba en tu habitación _—_dijo Mebuki queriendo evitar esa respuesta.

—Pero... _—_Sakura iba a continuar hablando para convencer a su madre, pero de nuevo llegaron otras nauseas y tan rápido como pudo fue de nuevo al baño, y tan rápido como llego, esos ruidos volvieron a escucharon.

—_¡Sakura-chan! —pensó Naruto e inmediatamente subió las escaleras para ver si de alguna forma podía ayudarle._

—Detente ahí Uzumaki _—_Mebuki dijo y el chico se detuvo_—. _Es mejor que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas a ver a mi hi...

—Me tendrá que disculpar, pero, ¡yo no me iré de aquí hasta que Sakura-chan este bien! —Naruto dijo intentando ser respetuoso de nuevo_—. _¡Yo fui el causante de eso y tendré que ayudarla a como dé lugar!

—¿¡Tomaste los alimentos que estaban podridos, hiciste un sándwich y se lo diste a mi hija!?

—Sí, pero fue...

—¡Eres un...!

—Mebuki, acéptalo fue un error _—_dijo Kizashi defendiendo al joven ninja antes de que Mebuki se acercara y le diera un golpe en la cara a Naruto_—. _¡Además es amigo de nuestra hija y tenemos que respetar eso!

—¡No! ¡Estoy harta Kizashi! _—_Mebuki le gritó a su esposo_—._¡Primero este chico se duerme con NUESTRA HIJA y luego hace que se enferme! ¡Tendrá que irse en este momento!

—¡NO LO HARÉ! _—_gritó Naruto enfurecido_—. _¡YO QUIERO A SAKURA-CHAN Y NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN!

—¡No me interesa si la quieres o no! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA!

—¡No lo haré! ¡Y no es mi culpa si mi madre le hizo algo malo en el pasado! ¡Yo soy otra persona!_—_Naruto gritó desesperado_—. _¡¿Cómo sé yo que soy igual a mi madre si NUNCA la conocí?!

—¡Yo sí la conocía y eres igual a ella!

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo nunca le he hecho algo como para merecer su odio!

—¡VETE!

—¡NO! ¡YO AMO A SAKURA-CHAN Y NO ME IRÉ!

Otro momento de silencio se hizo presente. ¿Acaso el chico había por fin admitido sus sentimientos hacia la chica llamada Sakura?

—¿Qué? _—_dijo una chica parada en las escaleras, mirando muy sorprendida a sus padres y al chico ninja_—. _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Uh, yo-yo...

Sakura sonrió levemente por no querer mostrar por completo su dentadura, porque tenía miedo que por alguna razón sus dientes estuvieran sucios por lo que le pasó hace rato... si es que saben a lo que me refiero.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan _—_Naruto dijo mucho más preocupado y nervioso que hace rato.

—¿A qué te refieres? _—_Sakura dijo bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, que no era tan rápido por andar constantemente perdiendo fuerzas al vomitar.

Acto seguido, Naruto salió de la casa. El deseo de Mebuki se había cumplido, pero ella (por más extraño que fuese) se sentía culpable, apenas el chico se había declarado de una manera muy sorpresiva, su hija había aceptado con una simple sonrisa que lo amaba también, pero él simplemente salió corriendo y pidiendo perdón. La madre de Sakura simplemente se sentía mal y sabía que debía de hacer algo. Si su hija se veía feliz al escuchar que la amaban, entonces no dejaría que por una estupidez suya se fuera por el "drenaje" la oportunidad de su hija por ser finalmente correspondida, eso sí que NO lo permitiría.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) , ¡adiós! ... Espero poder actualizar más seguido.**


	8. Arrepentimiento

**Hola a todos, espero que no se hayan desesperado tanto xD ... Ya saben lo que pasó, lo típico que casi todos dicen: "La maldita tarea no me deja hacer nada" (créanme es verdad u.u). Y por fin estoy de vacaciones :'D... ¡Pero como sea! :P**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

**¡Disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

Capítulo #8: Arrepentimiento

PDV de Mebuki (PDV = Punto de Vista)

—_Debo de hacer algo —pensé poco preocupada. No perdón, quise decir que pensé muy preocupada mientras yo sólo me quedaba mirando a la chaqueta que el chico había tirado al salir corriendo._

—Am... Me comeré el omelette _—_dijo Kizashi para quitar la tensión, y caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaba el omelette (seguramente ya todo frío) y el jugo de manzana que tanto le gustaba.

—Yo iré con Naruto _—_dijo mi hija intentando caminar, pero temblaba un poco por el esfuerzo_—._Tengo que darle su chaqueta.

—Hija, ve a dormir un rato.

—Mamá, yo puedo ir... Además después de lo que pasó...

—Me iré a disculpar _—_dije tomando la chaqueta y mi esposo, quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo su jugo preferido, lo escupió hacia el suelo por la impresión.

—_¿Por qué siempre tienen que impresionarse tanto cuando digo que me voy a disculpar? —pensé un poco enojada._

—_Hace como 20 años que no dices que te vas a disculpar —dijo esa voz en mi cabeza a la que llamaba Inner Mebuki, y literalmente significaba "Mebuki Interna". Ya había pasado mucho que no me hablaba, ya que siempre durante mi adolescencia era cuando más tenía problemas con el enojo, y ya tenía tiempo que no me enojaba demasiado (pero demasiado)._

—¿Qué? _—_preguntó Kizashi mientras tomaba un pedazo de servilleta para limpiar la mesa y el suelo por tener pereza en ir por el **trapeador*.** ¿Y cómo sabía que tenía flojera?, era muy simple... él siempre ha sido así, si hablamos de limpieza.

En cambio, mi hija, no reaccionó como me lo esperaba, si no que ella simplemente me sonrió un poco con sus ojos cansados.

—Esta bien _—_dijo ella subiendo lentamente por las escaleras_—. _Por favor dale su chaqueta y dile... que venga para decirle algo _—_dijo eso último con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron, opacando su cansancio.

—_Obviamente le dirá al chico que también lo ama —pensé._

—... Claro _—_dije sonriendo levemente, tomé la chaqueta y mi esposo comenzó a toser, al parecer ahogándose con el omelette.

—No harás alguna... um... babosada, ¿no? _—_dijo mi esposo y yo me enojé levemente, pero no lo culpaba al decir eso.

—No lo haré _—_dije rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

—Más te vale _—_dijo el hombre de cabello rosado grisáceo.

—Me quedaré aquí con Sakura-chan _—_dijo él avanzando hacia nuestra hija.

—Papá, yo puedo sola _—_dijo mi necia hija mientras yo me daba la vuelta para retirarme.

—Te dejé que fueras sola porque ya sabía que no querías ayuda, pero realmente la necesitas _—_dijo Kizashi.

—Pero... —suspiró Sakura—. Ok.

—_A veces mi hija es igual de necia que yo —pensé con una leve sonrisa y cerré la puerta de la casa._

Al salir de mi hogar suspiré profundamente y me quedé observando a las personas que cruzaban por las calles de Konoha, pensando en como demonios encontraría al chico Uzumaki.

—_Si tan solo supiera algo más del chico —pensé comenzando a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha observando las diversas tiendas y puestos._

—_Creo que ahora fue algo estúpido traerla en contra del chico solamente por algo que pasó con Kushina —suspiré levemente—. Es más, ahora pienso que me enojé por algo demasiado ah, ¿absurdo? ¡A quién engaño! ¡Fue algo demasiado estúpido!_

Pasaron los minutos y decidí que sería mejor preguntarle a cualquier persona.

—_¿Pero preguntarle a quién? —pensé todavía sintiéndome como una imbécil caminando por toda Konoha con una chaqueta que ni siquiera era mía y buscando a su mismo dueño que ni conocía bien._

—Mierda _—_susurré haciendo una mueca de flojera.

—Hola, ¿por qué se mira tan desesperada? _—_dijo alguien detrás de mí y voltee a ver. Era un chico como de la misma edad que mi hija, era extremadamente pálido, tenía una sonrisa que se veía algo falsa, pero se veía lo suficientemente agradable, y aparte llevaba una libreta consigo, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Era el nuevo compañero de mi hija, Sai.

—Um, hola chico _—_dije sonriendo levemente, pero esa sonrisa falsa suya me hacía sentir un poco incómoda_—. _¿No has visto a Naruto Uzumaki?

—No lo he visto señora _—_me contestó sin retirar esa "sonrisa" de su rostro_—. _Pero puede buscar por allá _—_dijo apuntando hacia el camino que dirigía a la Academia_—. _La última vez le dije eso a mi compañera Sakura, y creo que lo encontró por allá.

—Gracias _—_le dije a Sai y me volteé para irme de una vez, pero decidí que debía de preguntarle algo que me había dejado confundida desde el principio, y voltee a verlo de nuevo_—. _Oye, ¿por qué me preguntaste por qué me sentía desesperada?

—Es que yo leí que siempre debes de preguntar si alguien se siente mal y ayudarle _—_dijo él como si fuera demasiado normal consultar un libro para saber como comportarte.

—Oh _—_dije un poco sorprendida de que diera ese tipo de respuesta.

—_Que extraño chico —me dije a mí misma—. Se basa en un libro para interactuar con la gente y no puede expresarse bien. Espero que mejore eso._

—Esta bien, espero que continúes ayudando a los demás. Gracias _—_dije sonriéndole levemente y sintiendo simpatía por él. Y cuando ya me iba a ir me dijo:

—Oiga, ¿usted es la madre de Sakura?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Usted no es fea _—_dijo el ninja pálido sonriendo de nuevo falsamente.

—¿¡Le dijiste a mi hija fea!? _—_dije enojada y destruyéndose toda esa simpatía que comenzaba a sentir por el chico.

—Sí _—_dijo él y yo me comenzaba a acercar lentamente muy enojada_—. _Y luego como se enojó, llegué a la conclusión de que si dices lo contrario a lo que es, entonces está bien. Yo antes creía que si decías algo que los describía a la perfección estaba bien.

—_Él me dijo que no era fea —pensé analizando más lo que había dicho—. Entonces si el chico llegó a la conclusión de que si dice lo contrario a lo que lo describe bien, eso significa que... ¡Él también me dijo fea!_

—_¡Contrólate Mebuki! ¡Contrólate! —dijo esa voz en mi interior de nuevo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya lo vas a golpear!_

—_¡¿Por qué demonios no me quisiste detener cuando estrellé a Naruto contra la pared?! ¡¿Y ahora sí?!— pensé enojada._

—_Tú sabes que CASI NUNCA estaré ahí para detenerte. Creí que después de haberte casado con Kizashi se te quitaría ese lado incontrolable y ese lado dramático que tienen todos los adolescentes —me dijo Inner Mebuki—. ¡Recuerda que yo soy la que te ayudaba!_

—_¡Bah! ¡Cómo sea! —le contesté a Inner Mebuki en mi mente._

Di un gran suspiro para tranquilizarme y le dije a Sai:

—A la próxima no le digas fea a mi hija, ni a mi, o te llevarás un buen golpe de parte de nosotras _—_dije extrañamente controlándome y colocándole mi mano en su hombro para intentar asustarlo.

—Esta bien _—_dijo aún sonriendo falsamente y yo me retiré.

—Y a la próxima diles a las personas cosas buenas sólo si tú lo sientes y no por obligación _—_dije mientras me iba hacia la Academia con la chaqueta de Naruto.

—_Yo que creía que mi hija exageraba al decir que era extraño ese chico —pensé recordando la vez que Sakura llegó triste y enfadada a la casa, diciendo que habían reemplazado a Sasuke—. Al menos intenta socializar mejor con los demás y ser mejor persona..._

Después de caminar un poco pude llegar a la Academia, y como había dicho aquel chico extraño llamado Sai... ahí estaba Naruto.

El Uzumaki se encontraba de espaldas a mí, sentado en ese columpio en el que lo miré hace mucho cuando mi hija, junto a los otros niños, se graduaron. Su mirada ese día era demasiado triste, pero en ese tiempo sentía un poco de lástima, en cambio ahora que recordaba esa mirada me hacía sentir mucho más triste y culpable de no haber hecho algo al respecto para que no se sintiera mal. No sabía por qué tenía esas sensaciones de culpa y tristeza, pero seguramente era porque ya no me sentía tan enojada con Kushina, y lo peor de todo era que ella ya no estaba viva y no podía pedirle disculpas al enojarme por algo tan estúpido.

—_Espero que Kushina me agradezca esto cuando yo me muera —pensé dando un gran suspiro—. Ni siquiera creo en la vida después de la muerte y ando diciendo estas cosas..._

Caminé hacia él muy cautelosamente y sigilosamente, con la chaqueta color naranja chillante y negro carbón. Luego me detuve a lado de él y decidí que debía de empezar una charla casual regresándole la chaqueta como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Olvidaste tu chaqueta _—_dije y el ninja brincó un poco por no haber notado que estaba allí antes. Volteó a verme con expresión sorprendida y tomó la chaqueta con cuidado.

—Umm... gracias _—_dijo eso casi como si hubiera sido una pregunta.

—Se que esto es incómodo para los dos, pero todo esto será rápido _—_dije siendo demasiado honesta_— _Yo sólo vine a pedir disculpas.

El ninja rubio se quedó paralizado, sin expresar tan siquiera sorpresa, confusión o cualquier otro sentimiento que fuera normal de expresar si yo estuviera en la situación del chico Uzumaki. Ahora esperaba a que reaccionara, ¡mínimo que hubiera expresado enojo y decepción! ¡Ya ni me importaba como iba a reaccionar!

—_¡Maldición di algo! —pensé guardando mi enojo en el interior— ¡Por lo menos muévete muchacho! ¡Soy algo impaciente!_

Y como si el ninja hubiera escuchado mis súplicas, él por fin respondió.

—¿Qué? _—_dijo el chico inclinando un poco a su cabeza hacia un lado y haciendo una típica mueca de confundido.

—Vine a disculparme.

—¿Eh? _—_dijo de nuevo el chico con la misma cara de confundido.

—He dicho que vine a DISCULPARME _—_le dije al chico siendo algo grosera por estar desesperada porque seguía diciendo lo mismo sin poder creerme lo que decía, pero no lo culpaba... ni siquiera mi esposo me había creído...

—¿Por qué? _—_me preguntó sospechando de mis BUENAS intensiones.

—Porque fue algo estúpido —suspiré—. Ok, fue MUY ESTÚPIDO, culparte por tu madre, fui muy tonta... y además, si de veras amas a mi hija, no debería de separarlos... ¿Me perdonas?

—La perdono _—_dijo él de inmediato, pero se veía algo serio y supe que eso no traería nada bueno_—. _Pero quiero saber unas cuantas cosas...

—_Era de esperarse... —pensé—. Pero si él me quiere "sacar la sopa" entonces yo también._

—Está bien... pero yo también quiero que me respondas algunas cosas... _—_dije seriamente_—_... Tú primero...

—Esta bien. Primero quiero saber por qué se arrepintió tan rápido de haberme ido.

—Eso es sencillo _—_respondí de inmediato_—. _Sentí que de alguna manera sentías algo más hacia mi querida hija.

—¿Entonces usted sólo lo hace para que Sakura-chan se sienta bien?

—Obviamente —dije rodando los ojos.

—Y si esto lo hace por su bien, ¿entonces por qué vino a disculparse? _—_me preguntó mirándome fijamente_—. _¿Acaso quiere que ella esté conmigo?

—...No es que yo no quiera _—_añadió él susurrando, probablemente pensando que yo no había escuchado, porque no se alteró ni nada al decirlo, y a mi no me interesó decirle nada, porque era bastante obvio que quería estar con mi hija.

—Es una larga historia _—_le contesté a Naruto, recordando el "problemita" con Kushina.

—¿Y cuál historia es e...?

—¿Y por qué saliste de mi casa corriendo? _—_le dije antes de que terminara esa pregunta que en ese momento quería evitar con todas mis fuerzas.

—Pero yo no le he dicho mi pregun...

—Contesta chico, que no tengo todo el día _—_dije intentando ser un poco Intimidante para que no me insistiera más con lo de mi antiguo asunto con su madre.

—Pero...

Lo miré muy amenazante para que no me quisiera preguntar sobre el delicado asunto para mí y él dio un leve suspiro, entendiendo que no me iba a sacar nada de información.

—Pensé que no quería que estuviera junto a su hija y que sería mejor que yo me fuera _—_dijo Naruto mirándose culpable_—. _Pensé que le haría algo a Sakura-chan.

—¡¿Hacerle algo a mi hija?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso!? _—_alcé la voz muy ofendida y sorprendida_—. _¿¡Crees que yo golpearía a mi propia hija!?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! _—_dijo Naruto Uzumaki_—. _¡Yo nunca pensaría eso de usted!

—¿Entonces? _—_le pregunté con brusquedad.

—Es que pensaba que la iban a castigar, con uno de esos típicos castigos de los padres hacia los hijos_—_dijo el ninja_—. _Pero como, obviamente, yo no sé como son esos castigos decidí irme antes de que la castigaran por mi culpa.

—¿Cómo piensas que son los castigos? _—_pregunté confundida por su respuesta.

—Um... No lo sé _—_dijo él apenándose_—. _Pero estaba seguro que si estaba más tiempo ahí en su casa lo arruinaría todo y la iban a castigar.

—Créeme que no culpo a mi hija, um, ok, sí la culpo por haberte llevado a mi casa y luego haberlo... mm... hecho... y también a ti te culpo.

—¡Pero no lo hicimos! _—_dijo el chico apenándose mucho más de lo que yo podía pensar.

—Como sea _—_dije recordando porque había aceptado que me preguntara lo que fuese_—_. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—¡Pero ya le dije que no hicimos nada! _—_insistió Naruto sin haberme escuchado muy bien que digamos.

—¡No estoy hablando de eso! _—_le grité al adolescente rubio.

—_¡Tranquila! —me dijo mi "Yo" interior._

—_Sí, sí —pensé mientras rodaba mis ojos._

El chico solamente calló de volada y me miró de nuevo confundido y su rubor en los cachetes había desaparecido en su totalidad.

—Quería saber si de verdad amas a mi hija _—_le dije directamente a los ojos para verificar como reaccionaba y si me contestaba, esperaba que fuera totalmente honesto.

El joven ninja sonrió ampliamente ante lo que le había preguntado y parecía que se burlaba de mí, como si hubiera sido algo tonto que le hubiera preguntado eso.

—Claro _—_Naruto me dijo con el mismo brillo que mi hija tenía en sus ojos antes de irme.

—¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! —dijo él drásticamente y cubriéndose sus ojos desesperadamente_—. _¡¿Por qué estoy diciendo algo que se suponía que no debía revelar?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? _—_le dije mirándolo como si fuera un "bicho" raro.

—¡Es que esa bebida hizo que le dijera todo eso a Sakura-chan!

—¿¡Insinúas que no era tu intensión y todo fue una mentira!?

—No _—_dijo él ahora mirándose triste, derrotado y decepcionado_—. _Es que... no quería decirle porque se suponía que traería a Sasuke de vuelta para que fuera feliz con Sakura-chan, porque se lo prometí... Eso es lo que siempre a querido ella.

¿En serio mi hija había hecho que Naruto prometiera algo tan egoísta? Para mí era demasiado egoísta que Sakura le pidiera a su compañero que trajera a su tan apreciado chico. ¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Acaso sabía Sakura que Naruto la amaba?... En ese momento sentía que debía de darle una buena lección a mi hija...

—Pero también quiero traerlo de vuelta porque es mi amigo, fue el primer amigo que tuve _—_dijo con una pequeña sonrisa_—_. Pero se podría decir que fue mi amigo de una manera muy extraña porque siempre nos peleábamos por cosas demasiado infantiles y tontas. Siempre lo envidiaba por cada cosa que podía hacer y porque impresionaba a todas las chicas, en especial a Sakura-chan, pero muy pronto eso se convirtió en amistad.

—¿Y todavía quieres traerlo de vuelta porque se lo prometiste a mi hija?

—Sí _—_dijo él sencillamente.

—Eso sólo haría que no pudieras conquistar a mi querida hija, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero lo hago porque de verdad la amo _—_dijo Naruto Uzumaki con una sonrisa triste.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual me quedé pensando en la amistad que tuve con Kushina y que fue arruinada por no haberle hecho caso en que yo la culpaba por una verdadera estupidez.

—_¡Y todo fue por eso! —pensé enojada—. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora no dejaré que Naruto deje de hablarle a Sakura por mi culpa... ni mucho menos que le pase algo parecido a lo que me pasó a mí._

Luego, dejando todo ese ligero enojo que sentía ante el egoísmo de mi hija, recordé que Sakura me había dicho que le tenía que decir algo muy importante, que obviamente era que también lo amaba.

—Oye _—_dije interrumpiendo al horrible silencio_—. _¿Y Si te digo que ya no ama tanto a ese Uchiha que digamos? _—_le dije sonriendo como si hubiese ganado mucho dinero.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, es verdad, mi hija admitió que ya no lo amaba _—_le contesté recordando lo que había dicho mi hija: "Por favor dale su chaqueta y dile... que venga para decirle algo"_—. _Bueno, la verdad lo dijo de una forma sutil, pero aún así lo insinuó no tan bien que digamos, y se notó rápidamente.

—Tienes que venir a mi casa y decirle a mi hija de nuevo lo que sientes y bien _—_le dije_—. _Esta vez sin huir y yo no intervendré para nada.

—Gracias Mebuki-san —dijo el chico respetuosamente, y yo seguía sin entender por qué lo hacía ya que estaba muy segura de que él no era así_—. _Y no lo hicimos _—_dijo de nuevo.

—Sí, lo sé _—_dije enfadada de que dijera lo mismo y lo mismo_—. _De todas formas yo sé que no lograrías que mi hija se embarace de tan INEXPERTO que eres _—_le dije riéndome por mi broma.

—¡Probablemente si pueda hacerlo! _—_dijo el ninja en su defensa.

—¿Acaso sabes cómo nacen los bebes?

—No es dándole a alguien dinero para que consiga una gaviota y traiga al bebé, ¿verdad?

—¡Ja! Claro que no. ¿Quién te dijo eso? _—_dije sorprendida que mi pequeña broma era la verdad oculta del chico, y ni siquiera lo sabía... Por lo menos con eso pude saber que nunca lo había hecho con mi hija.

—Iruka-sensei _—_susurró Naruto apenado y se miraba enojado, al parecer porque su maestro de la Academia le había mentido.

Comencé a reír demasiado fuerte, casi saliéndome unas lágrimas, e incluso me detuve para poder tomar aire y para reírme mucho más a gusto.

—¿¡Pero no se supone que le tienes que insertar esa cosa que tenemos los hombres a una mujer y luego tienes que hacer lo que Iruka-sensei me dijo?!

—¡Eso demuestra que nunca hiciste nada con mi hija! _—_dije soltando unas lágrimas todavía riéndome_—. _¡Además no es una gaviota! ¡Es una cigüeña!

—¿Entonces que se supone que pasa? _—_dijo el chico muriéndose cada vez más de vergüenza. Después, ante esa pregunta que hizo, reí aún más.

—Sólo no hagas eso que te dijo Iruka-san _—_dije calmándome un poco más y secándome las lágrimas —. Tenemos que ir a mi casa.

—Ok _—_dijo él y se levantó del columpio, todavía apenado.

—Vámonos _—_dije ya calmándome por completo y secando lo que quedaba de mis lágrimas.

Después de eso, comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa de nuevo, muy tranquilos y sin decir palabra, hasta que el Jinchūriki decidió hablar.

—Oiga, no quiero ofenderla pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Por qué lleva puesta su pijama?

—_¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Qué pena! —pensé mirando a mi ropa._

—Creo que me distraje _—_dije evitando apenarme por el hecho de andar en pijama y todos mirándome sin siquiera avisarme de eso. Para mí no era del todo normal que estuviera en pijama rondando por las calles de Konoha, y creo que para los demás tampoco era normal.

—No importa si estoy así _—_dije fingiendo que no me importaba_—. _Tenía que hacer algo al respecto del error que cometí, y eso hizo que me distrajera un poco.

El rubio de ojos azules como su padre, me sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

—Es igual que Sakura-chan para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres?

—En que Sakura-chan cuando quiere resolver un asunto es muy distraída.

—Eso es cierto _—_respondí sonriendo levemente_—. _Y ahora que hablamos de eso... Olvidé que tenía que desayunar...

* * *

**Palabras con ***

**1) Trapeador: **Es eso que tiene un palo y en un extremo tiene unos pedazos de tela (o lo que sea que sean esas tiras xD) y lo mojamos para limpiar el suelo. Sinónimos: lampazo, fregona, trapero, coleto, suape, etc.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí termina todo. Y si querían saber cual era el libro que Sai tenía en sus manos, era el libro que había hecho con dibujos de él y de su "hermano". (Sí, esto se sitúa en un tiempo muy atrás en donde Sai seguía completando su pequeño libro/cuaderno)**

**P.D: ¿Creen que debería de hacer un fic. Nuevo relacionado con Mebuki y Kushina para que sepan sobre la amistad inventada por mí de ellas? (xD)**


	9. Una ¿bonita declaración?

**¡Hola gente!, ¡estoy de vuelta! He subido este capítulo con mi laptop (ya la arreglaron n.n), el problema fue que se descompuso mi disco duro y obviamente se borraron todos los datos, lo bueno es que realicé una copia de seguridad... pero como sea, no les quiero explicar mucho… ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo ^3^!**

******Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

******UPDATE 2013: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

* * *

Capítulo #9: Una... ¿bonita declaración?

En las calles de Konoha… 8:00 am

—_Mebuki _—_le dijo esa voz en su interior_—_. Creo que como ahora ya te llevas bien con el chico, pues me voy..._

—_De todas formas no ayudaste tanto que digamos _—_pensó Mebuki con una sonrisita burlona._

—_De todas formas yo no soy la mujer que siempre se enoja demasiado, como si todos los días estuviera en sus días o en la menopausia, pero extremo _—_dijo Inner Mebuki riéndose por eso._

—_¡Cómo sea! _—_pensó Mebuki un poco enojada, pero luego se calmó porque en muy en el fondo le había dado risa_—._ Nos veremos luego. _

—_S__í_—_dijo el otro lado de Mebuki_—._ Cuando te vuelvas a enojar demasiado o cuando... ¡estés en tu menopausia! _—_dijo eso último con una gran carcajada y desapareció de la mente de la rubia antes de que Mebuki le pudiera responder._

—_Algún día se las verá conmigo _—_pensó Mebuki con una sonrisa malvada._

Después de un rato, la mujer y el adolescente, se detuvieron en frente de una pequeña casa de dos pisos y con dos balcones. Luego, la mujer abrió la puerta de esa casa y vieron a un hombre que bajaba las escaleras.

—Hola, Mebuki —dijo Kizashi a punto de llegar abajo—. Hola, Naruto.

—Hola, Sr. Haruno —dijo un chico con una chaqueta desgarrada en sus brazos, y con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta principal.

—_¡Q__ué bueno que ya pudieron arreglar sus asuntos _—_pensó el hombre de cabello rosado grisáceo, quien ahora estaba sentado en el sofá más grande (para dos personas)_—._ Espero que Mebuki sea más razonable con la gente a partir de ahora._

—Hola Kizashi, ¿cómo está Sakura? —pregunto Mebuki yendo hacia la cocina para desayunar un cereal.

—Está durmiendo ahora. La obligue a hacerlo dándole una medicina combinado en un jugo de naranja para qué no diferenciara el sabor —Kizashi le dijo, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Le diste la medicina especial de tu clan? —preguntó la mujer un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es de necia —dijo Kizashi riéndose un poco.

—Oye chico —dijo Mebuki a punto de sentarse con su bol con cereal (iba a sentarse en una de las cuatro sillas de una pequeña mesa café, que estaba en el área de la sala)—. Puedes sentarte, no te quedes ahí parado.

—Oh —susurró Naruto apenándose muy poco— Sí, Sra. Haruno.

—Y por favor deja de hablarme de una manera tan formal —dijo ella ya sentada con su comida, y Naruto sentándose en el sofá individual en el cual Mebuki había recibido a Sakura en la madrugada, y estaba mirando de frente a Kizashi.

—Estoy completamente segura que tú no hablas de esa manera —continuó Mebuki.

—Ah —dijo Naruto soltando una risita apenada rascándose su nuca, como normalmente lo hacía cuando se avergonzaba por algo, fuera demasiado o poco—. Claro... Mebuki.

Mebuki sonrió y cuando se había dispuesto a comer, recordó que su invitado **colado* **(anteriormente) probablemente no había comido.

—Naruto, ¿no quieres comer? —preguntó Mebuki.

—No, gracias, después de lo que le cause a Sakura-chan no creo que me lo meres...

—Oye, y ahora que mi esposa te preguntó si querías comer —interrumpió Kizashi al ninja rubio—... Mi hija dijo que si regresabas, te diera un poco de ramen guardado...

—¡RAMEN! —gritó Naruto levantándose del sofá individual y casi lanzando su chaqueta por la emoción—. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! —dijo el chico haciendo muchas reverencias.

Kizashi y Mebuki rieron ante la reacción de Naruto Uzumaki y cuando el adolescente se tranquilizo un poco, Kizashi se fue a sentar en la silla que estaba a un lado de su esposa, y le dijo a Naruto:

—Chico, siéntate en aquella otra silla —dijo él señalando a una silla que estaba del otro lado de Mebuki (para que los dos quedaran mirándose frente a frente), y el chico hizo lo que le había dicho—. ¡Jugaremos dominó! —dijo el hombre sacando de su traje un pequeño paquete que contenía el dichoso juego de dominó.

—¡Kizashi!, tranquilízate —le dijo Mebuki mientras ella se levantaba en busca del Ramen que había mencionado su esposo—. Apenas conoces al chico y ya quieres jugar con él.

—Pues tú apenas lo conoces y ya te peleaste con él y te reconciliaste con él —dijo Kizashi sacando las piezas de dominó de su paquete especial—. Y lo peor de todo es que fue hoy. Todo en un mismo día.

Gracias a eso que dijo Kizashi, ahora ustedes seguramente dirán: "Mebuki ya lo va a golpear" "Pobre Kizashi, tan bien que me caía" "¡Coño! ¡Ya valió este tío!", entre muchas otras cosas más, pero esta vez, no pasará eso. Mebuki sabía que eso era verdad e Inner Mebuki (que como ella se lo esperaba, no había tardado en regresar) le susurraba que no le hiciera algo, además Kizashi es su esposo y ella "NUNCA" sería capaz de golpearle... ¿cómo pueden creer tal tontería?

—**Touché*** —dijo Mebuki respirando hondo, pero muy hondo.

—Bueno, Naruto Uzumaki —dijo Kizashi ignorando a su esposa que se calmaba (no quería iniciar una discusión, y ella tampoco, por eso no le había contestado como lo hubiera hecho)—. ¡Vamos a jugar!

—Pero, no se jugar al dominó o como se llame eso.

—¡¿No sabías que existía el dominó?! —alzó la voz.

—No, yo solamente dije que no sabía jugar dominó —dijo Naruto para intentar evitar sufrir otra humillación por no saber algo—. Nunca dije que no sabía que existía.

—No importa —dijo el señor sonriendo—. Te enseñare a jugar y hablaremos de cómo es que tú llegaste aquí, pero evita la parte en que lo hiciste con mi hija.

—_De todas formas no me importa que lo haya hecho con mi hija _—_pensó Kizashi Haruno_—._ ¡Con tal de que se haga responsable de mi hija y mis futuros nietos! _

—¡Yo no lo hice con Sakura-chan! —Naruto dijo de nuevo.

—El chico tiene razón —intervino Mebuki, vigilando el agua que se estaba calentando para el ramen instantáneo.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Kizashi abriendo los ojos de más.

Mebuki comenzó a reír levemente.

—Sí, él ni siquiera sabe de dónde vienen los bebes —dijo la señora riéndose un poco mas—. Lo único que sabe es como se hace eso, ¡pero piensa que después de eso tienen que buscar a una gaviota para conseguir al bebé!

Ahora fue el turno de Kizashi de reírse a carcajadas... literalmente.

Naruto lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros, apenarse y cruzar los brazos, acompañándolo de una mueca.

—No es mi culpa que Iruka-sensei me haya mal informado —el chico dijo a la defensiva, y por eso, los dos integrantes del Clan Haruno comenzaron a reír más hasta terminar tosiendo, ahogándose, llorando, con dolor de estomago y mareos. Todo eso al mismo tiempo. Y eso sólo significaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no reían tanto (bueno, a excepción de Mebuki, que ella solo lo había hecho minutos atrás).

—Eso nunca se hará viejo —dijo la mujer (refiriéndose a que siempre se iba a reír por lo mismo) ya tranquilizándose, mientras apagaba el agua para colocarlo en el vaso de sopa instantáneo.

—Oye, ¿y cómo es que sabes cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera sabes de donde vienen los bebes? —preguntó Kizashi viendo como su esposa le colocaba el ramen instantáneo al chico junto con unos palillos para comer.

—Pues, una vez le pregunte a Ero-sennin...

—¿"Sabio Pervertido"? —interrumpió Mebuki retirando su plato de cereal que ahora estorbaba a los que supuestamente iban a jugar dominó. Y comenzó a comer de pie.

—Así le digo a Jiraya...

—¿¡Jiraya-sama!? ¡Él es uno de los tres legendarios Sannin!

—¡Claro! —dijo Naruto comiendo un poco de ramen—. No sé por qué les sorprende. Él es un total pervertido.

—Entonces, ¿él te contó como se hacía? —Mebuki le pregunto a Naruto, sorprendida.

Naruto asintió comiendo un poco más de ramen, y cuando masticó bien, habló de nuevo.

—Sólo que le dije que me dejara de explicar, porque me estaba incomodando de verdad —dijo Naruto sintiendo un leve escalofrío –. Estaba siendo demasiado explicito.

—Oh, qué mal que no te pudieron explicar de una manera bonita —dijo Kizashi recordando lo feo que había sido para él.

—Te entiendo —dijo Mebuki también recordando ese maldito momento incómodo—. Pero... aun así es gracioso —dijo Mebuki mirando a su esposo y los dos rieron un poco. (Mebuki no se rio tanto por tener su plato de comida).

—Entonces, ¿de dónde demonios salen los bebes? —dijo Naruto quejándose de que nadie le dijera de una vez por todas.

Los dos adultos se callaron de volada. No sabían cómo le iban a explicar al pobre chico que creía que los bebes los traía una gaviota, no querían ser demasiado explícitos para decirle sobre la verdad del origen de los bebes, pero al parecer era necesario, o si no el ninja rubio crecería sin saber cómo explicarles a sus hijos (si es que algún día tenía) y se avergonzaría frente a todos al decir que las gaviotas traían a los bebes, además sus hijos serían avergonzados al creerle a Naruto. Entonces, eso solamente significaba una cosa... Los padres de Sakura tendrán que ser DEMASIADO explícitos...

—Lo que te dijo Iruka olvídalo —dijo Mebuki colocando de nuevo su plato en la mesa, para así explicarle mejor al joven ninja.

—Ok

—Ahora recuerda todo eso que te dijo Jiraya-sama —dijo Kizashi siendo lo más serio posible.

—Y pues en donde le pones esa cosa a la mujer... —continuó la de ojos verdes oscuros.

—¿Sí? —dijo Naruto más ansioso y desesperado. Realmente quería saber.

—De ahí salen... —dijo Kizashi.

Ante eso Naruto tosió.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Naruto asustado—. ¡¿Pe-pero como es posible?!

—Eso es muy fácil... —dijo Mebuki y comenzó a explicarle TODO al pobre e inexperto ninja, con la ayuda de Kizashi, claro.

Habitación de Sakura... 9:00 am

Sakura abrió poco a poco sus ojos, se sentía bastante bien.

—_¿Me siento bien? _—_pensó Sakura levantándose hasta terminar sentada a la orilla de su cama. _

—Ah... papá...— dijo Sakura un poco enojada, recordando todo eso que su padre había hecho...

...El padre de Sakura había ayudado a su hija a acostarse en la cama que ella misma tenia, y Kizashi le colocó una sábana.

—Hija, ahorita vuelvo, te daré un poco de comida.

—Papá, ya me tomé un té de canela hace rato para las nauseas y eso no me ayudo —se quejó Sakura.

—No me andes diciendo que está bien y mal para ti —Kizashi le contestó—. Soy tu padre y sé que te vas a sentir mejor si comes un poco más.

—¿Para qué comer si lo voy a volver a sacar de mi boca? —preguntó Sakura astutamente.

—¿Para qué bañarse si te vas a volver a ensuciar? —le pregunto Kizashi a su hija.

—Está bien voy a comer —dijo Sakura ya no importándole del todo.

Kizashi sonrió y luego salió de la habitación de la chica de cabello rosa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, (que por cierto, fueron eternos para la chica) el hombre con pijama llegó con un plato que contenía diversas frutas en rodajas, que si las comías al mimo tiempo no combinaban, pero eran frutas muy deliciosas, así que valía la pena para Sakura; y todo eso estaba acompañado de un delicioso jugo de naranja.

—Hija, acomódate para comer.

—Sí, sí —dijo Sakura y se levantó un poco (pero no por completo).

Haruno Kizashi le dio el plato primero y se quedó con el jugo en la mano para dárselo cuando terminara de comer sus frutas.

—Papá, si quieres puedes dejarme aquí el jugo —dijo Sakura dándole una mordida a un pedazo de manzana.

—No —dijo de inmediato Kizashi—. Quiero ver que te comas todo, y que también te bebas por completo el jugo.

Sakura se quejó y rodó sus ojos mientras comía tranquilamente.

—Voy a comerme todo, dame mi jugo de naranja.

Ante eso, su padre arqueó la ceja y la miró con su cara de: "No intentes engañarme que soy tu padre".

—Me lo voy a comer todo, cree en mí.

Kizashi arqueó aun más la ceja y ahora tenía expresión de: "Créeme que no va a funcionar".

—Puedes volver después —dijo ella y su papá seguía con esa expresión que estaba incomodando a la kunoichi—... Y vas a ver que voy a tener terminado todo...

—Está bien —dijo Kizashi sonriendo mientras mostraba por completo sus dientes

—¡Oh! Y si vuelve Naruto, por favor dale un poco de ese ramen instantáneo que tenemos guardado…

—Por supuesto —contestó Kizashi, y se retiró dejando el vaso con jugo de naranja...

—_Mi papá me ha de ver dado esa medicina especial... ¡qué bueno!... ¡pero siempre le he dicho que yo me se cuidar sola! _—_pensó Sakura_—_. (Suspiro) Mejor voy a..._

—Naruto —susurró Sakura—. ¡Espero que se esté llevando bien con mi madre! ¡Y que este aquí!

Dicho esto Sakura salió de su habitación, sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Estaba como si nunca se hubiera topado con ese putrefacto sándwich, hecho con las mejores intensiones de parte de Naruto.

Sala de la casa... 9:05 am

—Y así Naruto, es como el feto cambia a ser un bebé y sale de una mujer —dijo Mebuki comenzando a comer su cereal (el cereal ya estaba casi deshaciéndose, pero ella necesitaba comer).

Naruto tenía un pedazo de ramen colgando de su boca, todo porque el rubio estaba comiendo mientras hablaban de eso. De hecho, eso fue algo muy estúpido de hacer, pero tenía HAMBRE de ramen.

—Ah —fue lo único que pudo decir, y "aspiró" el ramen que le quedaba colgado—. Creo que... No sé qué decir... —dijo él con sus ojos mirando al vaso de sopa instantánea sin parpadear.

—¿Qué le hicieron a Naruto? —preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida de haber escuchado las palabras: feto, bebé y mujer, en una misma frase.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto e inmediatamente se levantó y abrazó a la chica que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos (su chaqueta cayó al suelo al levantarse)—. ¡NUNCA DEJARÉ QUE ALGUIEN TE HAGA DAÑO!

—¿¡Eh!? —dijo Sakura y dejó de abrazar al chico aun más sorprendida—. ¿De qué estás hablando Naruto?

—¡Es que los bebés salen de las mujeres y sufren mucho! ¡Y hasta cuando un hombre les pone su COSA a su COSA! —gritó Naruto histérico.

La chica de cabello corto volteó a ver a sus padres, asustada para ver si ellos eran los culpables de eso que Naruto había dicho. Ellos no se veían tranquilos (como si nada hubiera pasado), ni tenían signos de que se iban a reír en cualquier momento como para sospechar que eran los culpables. En lugar de eso, ellos tenían una cara de trauma y culpa.

—No entiendo por qué dices eso —dijo Sakura muy seria y asustada.

—Es que nosotros le contamos... —dijo por fin el padre de Sakura.

—Sobre ESO… —continuó la madre de Sakura.

—¿E-exactamente qué parte? —preguntó Sakura preocupada por la salud mental de su compañero de equipo que pudo haber sido afectada. No es que no estuviera mal de la cabeza con tantos traumas sobre gaviotas y bebés, pero todo podía empeorar.

—Me contaron que pasa después de hacer ESO —contestó Naruto preocupado por Sakura (no quería que sufriera… Hasta creen que se le iba a olvidar tan deprisa eso de que a Sakura le podía doler…).

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —la chica dijo apenada de que sus padres le contaran al Jinchūriki algo tan delicado que era considerado un **tab****ú*** (al ser contado, claro).

—Sakura-chan, yo les dije que me contaran —dijo Naruto todavía preocupado por su amiga.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura dijo abriendo más de lo normal sus ojos.

—¡Pero eso no importa! —Naruto dijo, y la kunoichi lo miró confundida y sorprendida—. ¡NUNCA DEJARÉ QUE ALGUIEN TE HAGA SUFRIR AL QUERER EMBARASARTE NI NADA!

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, ciertas personas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡NO! —gritaron y los dos adolescentes los miraron paralizados.

—No queremos quedarnos sin nietos, ¿sabes? —dijo Mebuki haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, intentando ocultar lo apenada que estaba.

—Sí, y no importa con quien sea —dijo Kizashi apenado—. No dejaremos que hagas eso.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan sufriría mucho si pasa algo así! —dijo Naruto sorprendido de que dijeran eso los padres de Sakura, ya que se suponía que ellos buscaban lo mejor para ella y nunca la dejarían que sufriera.

—¡Claro que duele! —Mebuki le contestó a Naruto—, pero luego... pues tu sabes —dijo ahora la mujer tornándose roja de la cara.

—…Pero luego ya no duele —dijo Kizashi para no traumatizar más al pobre chico (aunque no era malo decir lo que las mujeres sienten después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento).

—Oigan, dejen de hablar de eso —interrumpió Sakura—. ¡¿Desde cuándo es importante hablar sobre lo que voy a sentir cuando haga ESO algún día?!

—Porque yo te amo Sakura-chan y NUNCA dejaría que te pase nada malo —dijo Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces.

—_¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso! —pensó Naruto sorprendido—. ¡Siento que soy demasiado cursi! ¡Pero por lo menos le dije lo que sentía! —pensó Naruto emocionado—. ¡Genial!_

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, las caras del ninja rubio y la kunoichi de cabello rosa, se volvieron rojas.

—A-a-ah yo... —dijo Naruto temblando levemente por los nervios.

—_Estúpida bebida __—__pensó Naruto__—__. ¡Primero digo lo que sentía y ahora estoy nervioso! ¡Si ya lo dije por qué tendría que estar nervioso!_

Sakura no sabía que decir y no quería decir ninguna incoherencia, porque sabía que eso empeoraría los nervios que sentía. Así que ella decidió acercarse rápidamente al rostro del ninja… sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Naruto, tan rápido como ella se acercó, y los dos cerraron los ojos inconscientemente. Ese beso no fue una salvaje, ni asqueroso, si no un beso inexperto y tierno.

A los pocos segundos (mientras continuaba el beso), Mebuki decidió interrumpir.

—Sakura, ¿te lavaste la boca después de vomitar? —preguntó Mebuki conteniendo su risa y Kizashi comenzó a reír entre dientes.

Los dos se separaron de un jalón y Sakura respondió:

—¡Claro que sí! —mintió ella sintiéndose nerviosa.

—No me interesa si te lavaste la boca —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y rápidamente abrazó a Sakura dándole otro beso ya no tan tímido, dejando a una chica muy impresionada.

* * *

**Palabras con ***

**1) Persona colada:** En México, una persona colada es cuando alguien va a cierto lugar sin invitación alguna. Casi siempre pasa eso en las fiestas en donde van muchas personas y que no se necesita un pase o comprobante para saber que realmente lo (a) invitaron.

**2) Touché:** "La palabra touché se usa cuando una persona presenta un argumento y el otro entrega una respuesta inteligente o apropiada. La primera persona, en ese caso, puede responder touché como un modo de reconocer una buena respuesta". – Sacado de una Wiki... (La más conocida de todas… Ya todos se imaginarán cual…)

**3) Tab****ú: **La palabra tabú la utilizas para etiquetar a una conducta, actividad o costumbre que usualmente consideran la mayoría de las personas como inapropiada, por ser algo muy raro, asqueroso, repulsivo o incorrecto, según sea la religión, país o un grupo de personas.

* * *

**¡Espero que a todos les haya gustado :D! ¡Nos vemos a la próxima, que todavía falta un poco** **más!**


	10. Epílogo

******Hola, se que es corto el capítulo, pero esto fue lo único que pudo salir de mi mentesita retorcida B:**

******¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

* * *

Capítulo #10: Epílogo

PoV de Mebuki (Punto de Vista)

Casa del Clan Haruno...

Ya ha pasado una semana de la declaración extraña (y asquerosa al final) del Uzumaki hacia mi hija y su nueva relación. Sakura, le compró a Naruto (sí, con su propio dinero) una nueva cama, mientras que yo le compré una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros (los pantalones eran iguales a los que siempre tenía) para que supiera lo apenada que yo estaba por haberlo juzgado.

También, mi hija y Naruto, nos dijeron todo lo que había pasado con detalle (no tantos detalles, pero lo suficiente para entender todo), desde cuando Godaime-sama los había obligado a tomarse la cosa azul, hasta cómo es que terminó dormido en la habitación de mi hija semi-desnudo. Según él fue porque cada vez que come en la noche le da mucha flojera, a tal grado de caer dormido muy rápido, y que cuando se quitó su ropa, lo había hecho inconscientemente. Y si preguntan, sí le creo porque es demasiado inocente.

Dejando esos asuntos de lado, yo ya he aceptado su relación con mi hija, Kizashi igual, Tsunade-sama y toda Konoha en general, e inclusive me siento feliz al verlos y por alguna extraña razón me recuerda a mí y a Kizashi... Pero eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que después de todos esos sucesos entre Naruto Uzumaki y mi hija, al idiota de mi esposo se le ocurrió molestarme con ese asuntillo delicado que había tenido con la antigua Jinchūriki de Konoha. Exacto, ESE asunto.

—¡Mebuki! ¡Por...

—Kizashi —lo interrumpí—, por favor no me digas lo mismo —insistí por onceava vez (de verdad conté todas las veces).

—Dime por qué odias a Kushina.

—Odiaba —recalqué.

—Dime por favor —siguió insistiendo, ignorando por completo lo que había recalcado.

—Deja de decirme lo mismo Kizashi —dije cruzando los brazos—. Has estado insistiéndome todo el maldito día y apenas son las ocho de la mañana.

—Es que tengo curiosidad por saber.

—Créeme que eso ya lo noté —dije un poco molesta—. Déjame en paz.

—¡Dime! ¡Anda! —dijo el hombre de cabello rosado quejándose como un pequeño niño.

—¿Por qué quieres que te lo cuente? —dije enojada—. ¡Tú ya sabes lo que paso!

—¿Si de verdad supiera crees que estaría aquí repitiéndote que me lo cuentes? —dijo Kizashi alzando una ceja—. Yo sólo sabía que antes eras amiga de Kushina, pero nunca supe por qué, a parte tú siempre me evitabas, ¿cómo crees que yo me iba a enterar?

—¿Y por qué no me habías preguntado cuando ya no te evitaba?

—Mebuki—suspiró Kizashi—... estamos casados y aún así hay posibilidades de que yo salga golpeado... Y si te hubiera preguntado eso mientras eramos amigos, probablemente nunca nos hubiéramos casado o nunca hubiéramos tenido una hija... Tú sabes, me hubieras golpeado AHÍ.

—Sí, sí, como sea, ¿pero por qué sigues insistiendo si bien sabes que puedes salir golpeado?

—Porque ya sabes que Naruto es un buen chico y ya no tienes rencor hacia Kushina —respondió mi esposo.

—Kizashi, no me gustaría recordar las estupideces que cometí —dije alejándome de él, para dirigirme directo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

—Mebuki —dijo Kizashi y me detuve justo antes de tomar un vaso para servirme la tan preciada agua —. Dime, es mejor que lo digas para que puedas dejar de pensar en esas cosas...

—Y también para que tú dejes de pensar en eso —añadí.

—Sí, obvio.

Dicho esto tome el vaso y me serví el agua que quería. La bebí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y me fui a sentar al sofá típico (el de dos personas) en el que yo y Kizashi nos sentábamos siempre. Y mi esposo viendo lo que hacía, me siguió de volada.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber sobre la relación que tenía con Kushina?

—Todo —respondió mi esposo rápidamente.

—¿Todo? —dije sorprendida.

—Sí, para ser exactos —dijo él un poco emocionado—, desde que llegó Kushina a la Academia.

—No —dije sarcásticamente.

—Vamos, empieza ya —dijo Kizashi un poco apresurado.

—Tranquilo —le dije a Kizashi—, de todas formas tardaré un poco en explicarte todo...

* * *

**Hecho p****or: **HikariNoAnkoku aka GakkouKazeTenshi

******Fanfic. Terminado: **Domingo 05 de mayo de 2013.

* * *

******¡Gracias a todos los que han leído mi primer fic. completo! ****(sin contar el one-shot)**

******Decidí hacer un fanfic. relacionado con Mebuki y Kushina, se llama "Pequeños Inconvenientes", sería como la continuación de este epílogo :)******** . Si quieren léanla, pero obviamente no tratará de NaruSaku / SakuNaru.**

******¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
